Krwista Miłość
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Narcyza od lat nie darzy uczuciem męża, za to kryje w sercu miłość do innego mężczyzny. Czy uda jej się przełamać i zostawić Lucjusza dla innego? I czy ma szanse na szczęśliwe życie z ukochanym? Rating może ulec zmianie.
1. Chapter 1

Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy w końcu udało jej się wydostać na taras, nie urażając przy tym wszystkich, z którymi rozmawiała. Potrzebowała świeżego powietrza tak bardzo, że myślała już, że nie wytrzyma i magią oczyści sobie drogą na zewnątrz z tych wszystkich natrętnych durni, którzy chcieli zamienić kilka słów, bądź zatańczyć, czy poflirtować z panią domu. Nie żeby miała coś przeciwko tym flirtom na tego typu balach – zawsze dochodziło do tego, gdy rozmówcy byli już mocno wcięci i miała naprawdę dobrą zabawę, gdy starali się zwrócić jej uwagę, jednocześnie próbując udawać trzeźwych. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że oficjalnie nie lubiła rozmawiać z pijanymi, ale na trzeźwo nie mogli się zdobyć na taką bezczelność, by podrywać ją przy Lucjuszu. Pomimo ostatnich niepowodzeń jej mąż wciąż miał spory autorytet w towarzystwie innych Śmierciożerców. Na tyle spory, że wszyscy udawali przy niej, że nic nie wiedzą o jego nieustannych zdradach. Z początku ją bolało, że ma ją za idiotkę, która nie potrafi przejrzeć gierek męża, ale po jakimś czasie przeszła nad tym do porządku dziennego. Sama nie potrafiła się posunąć do czegoś takiego, zbyt mocno tkwiły w niej zasady, które zawsze wpajała jej Andromeda.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją jakiś ruch w zaciemnionej części tarasu. Zerknęła w tamtą stronę i uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc Sanguine'a opartego niedbale o ścianę ze szklaneczką whisky w ręce. Bardzo rzadko miała okazję ujrzeć go pijącego. Miała dziwne podejrzenia, że starannie jej unikał, gdy już sięgał po alkohol. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale nawet nie próbowała tego zrozumieć. Sanguine zawsze był bardzo skryty i traktował wszystkich z wielkim dystansem. Między innymi też dlatego nie potrafiła porozmawiać z nim poważnie i wciąż ukrywała uczucia, jakim go darzyła. Sanguine jej się podobał. Przy nim zawsze czuła się bezpiecznie, a gdy stawał zbyt blisko niej, czuła dziwne ciepło promieniujące od podbrzusza na całe ciało. Wiele razy była bliska wtulenia się w jego umięśniony tors, ale… bała się jego reakcji. Był na tyle zamknięty w sobie, że nie miała pojęcia, co mógłby sobie o niej pomyśleć. Dlatego trzymała w sekrecie wszystko, co do niego czuła, dzięki czemu nie musiała zmierzyć się z odrzuceniem. Starała się traktować go jak przyjaciela, ale były takie chwile, gdy musiała wykręcić się w jakiś sposób od rozmowy, by się nie zdradzić. Teraz jednak był jeden z takich momentów, kiedy nie darowałaby sobie, jakby z nim nie porozmawiała. Tym bardziej, że z tego co zauważyła, wypił już dosyć sporo.

Dyskretnie upewniła się, czy nikt ich nie obserwuje i powoli podeszła do mężczyzny, wpatrującego się w migoczące wesoło gwiazdy. Drgnął, gdy zatrzymała się tuż obok niego. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią i zerknęła w niebo.

- Coś ciekawego tam dostrzegłeś? – zapytała spokojnie, zastanawiając się, czy tylko jej się przywidziało, czy faktycznie zauważyła w jego oczach lekki niepokój.

- Gwiazdy – odparł po chwili cicho. Narcyza zaśmiała się lekko.

- A coś poza nimi?

Na chwilę zapanowało milczenie, gdy Sanguine wyraźnie wahał się z odpowiedzią.

- Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nie masz własnej gwiazdy – odparł w końcu na tyle cicho, że prawie go nie dosłyszała przez dźwięki zabawy, wylewające się z salonu. Nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć, ale wyraźnie nie czekał na jej słowa. – Jest gwiazdozbiór Andromedy i gwiazda Bellatrix w gwiazdozbiorze Oriona, ale nie na gwiazdy o twoim imieniu. Dlaczego?

- Nie mam pojęcia, nie nadawałam gwiazdom nazw – odparła po chwili z nutką rozbawienia w głosie.

Zerknęła na niego z ciekawością, gdy przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Czuła się trochę dziwnie pod jego oceniającym spojrzeniem, tym bardziej, że lekko marszczył brwi, a blizna przecinająca jego lewe oko, nadawała mu drapieżny wygląd. I nagle poczuła się jeszcze dziwniej, gdy dotarły do niej jego następne słowa.

- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł, żebyśmy teraz rozmawiali.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć. Nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by jej towarzystwo mu w jakiś sposób przeszkadzała.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego? – odparła powoli, zważając na słowa.

Sanguine odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał znów w niebo. Znów przez chwilę milczał, a gdy odpowiedział, bardzo ostrożnie dobierał słowa.

- Jestem pijany. I mogę zrobić coś, co by ci się nie spodobało, dlatego lepiej, żebyśmy dziś nie rozmawiali.

Nie była pewna, czy bardziej czuje się urażona tym, co powiedział – znaczyłoby to, że jej nie ufa – czy może zaintrygowana. Ciekawość jednak była dużo silniejsza, gdyż mimowolnie przysunęła się bliżej do niego i zapytała cicho:

- A co takiego mógłbyś zrobić?

Sanguine westchnął ciężko.

- Narcyzo, proszę cię, naprawdę nie chciałbym stracić w twoich oczach.

- Na razie tracisz tym, że nie chcesz mi zaufać.

- To nie tak, że ci nie ufam – westchnął, pocierając niecierpliwie czoło. – Po prostu… - zaczął i urwał, jakby zabrakło mu słów. Przez chwilę milczał, aż w końcu jednym haustem opróżnił szklankę i z rezygnacją opuścił głowę. – Nie chcę, żebyś mnie znienawidziła.

- Sanguine – uniosła rękę i niechcący musnąwszy palcami jego policzek, położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Nie jesteś w stanie jednym czynem sprawić, żebym cię znienawidziła – powiedziała miękko, wpatrując się w niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

Po chwili wahania obrócił głowę i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Przeszedł ją przyjemny dreszcz, gdy w jego wzroku dostrzegła coś, czego nie potrafiła w żaden sposób określić. W jej głowie rozbrzmiał alarm, wołający, że już czas, by się od niego odsunęła, zanim stanie się coś, czego później będzie żałować, ale nie zdążyła.

Niespodziewanie Sanguine odstawił szklankę na balustradę i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Znieruchomiała, gdy przez chwilę przyglądał jej się z tym dziwnym czymś w oczach, aż nagle pochylił się i czule pocałował ją w usta.

Oczy rozszerzyły jej się ze zdumienia, gdy dotarło do niej, co się właściwie stało. Ciężko było jej uwierzyć, że to, o czym marzyła od tak dawna, wydarzyło się tak po prostu. Zanim jednak w pełni otrząsnęła się ze zdumienia, Sanguine zmarszczył brwi i gwałtownie się odsunął. Momentalnie za to doszła do siebie, kiedy minął ją szybkim krokiem.

- Sanguine! – zawołała, łapiąc go za rękę.

Z cichym westchnięciem zatrzymał się, ale pozostał odwrócony do niej plecami. Powoli zbliżyła się do niego, przezornie nie puszczając jego ręki.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytała cicho.

Wyraźnie się spiął i obrócił głowę w bok, by nawet przypadkiem na nią nie spojrzeć.

- Narcyzo, przepraszam, wiem, że nie powinienem tego robić. Nie wiem, co sobie my…

- Proszę cię, odpowiedź mi na to jedno pytanie – przerwała mu jego pospieszne przeprosiny.

Znów zamilkł. Bez słowa wpatrywał się w podłogę, a po jego postawie widać było, że gdyby nie trzymała go za rękę, już dawno by go tu nie było. Tak bardzo zależało mu na ucieczce, że nie potrafił skupić myśli na czymkolwiek innym.

- Sanguine?

Drgnął, gdy wypowiedziała cicho jego imię. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach dostrzegła desperację.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiłem? – Kiwnęła głową. – Ponieważ cię kocham.

Narcyza zamarła. Wszystkiego by się spodziewała, ale nie takich słów. Nie tego, że spełni się jej marzenie.

- Ty kretynie – szepnęła cicho, na co skrzywił się i prawie wyszarpnął rękę z jej uścisku. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi to mówisz?

Na jego twarzy odmalowało się wyraźne osłupienie. Wiedziała, że zaskoczyła go swoimi słowami, ale czy teraz, po tym, co zrobił i powiedział, czy naprawdę musiała dalej udawać, że nic dla niej nie znaczy?

Poczuła wilgoć, zbierającą się w jej oczach i zamrugała kilkakrotnie, by odegnać łzy szczęścia. Sanguine powoli otrząsał się z szoku, a gdy już w pełni dotarły do niego jej słowa, zaskoczył ją gwałtownością, gdy niespodziewanie przytulił ją tak mocno, że prawie zabrakło jej tchu i wpił się w jej usta, pokazując przez ten gwałtowny pocałunek całą tęsknotę, jaka gromadziła się w nim od dawna.

Z pasją odpowiedziała na jego pocałunek, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Czuła rozpierającą ją radość. Nie obchodziło ją, czy ktoś ich widzi, czy nie. Liczył się tylko on, człowiek, który od tak wielu lat ją intrygował i pociągał samą swą niezwykłą osobowością…


	2. Chapter 2

Zbudził ją delikatny pocałunek. Zmarszczyła brwi, niechętnie odpowiadając na niespodziewaną pieszczotę. Nie miała pojęcia, skąd ona się nagle wzięła, ale wyglądałoby na to, że Lucjusz znów wrócił pijany. Nagle zamarła, gdy poczuła lekkie ukłucie na policzku. Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć na właściciela drapiącego zarostu, którym nie mógł być Lucjusz – jej mąż od kilku lat korzysta z zaklęcia, które uniemożliwia rośnięcie brody.

Uśmiechnęła się, gdy ujrzała przed sobą zawadiacki uśmieszek Sanguine'a. Pokręciła głową i chwyciwszy jego koszulę, przyciągnęła go bliżej, by oddać pocałunek z dużo większym entuzjazmem, niż wcześniej.

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie – powiedziała, gdy po chwili odsunęła się od niego. Sanguine odpowiedział jej pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

- Taki też miałem zamiar.

Niespiesznie ściągnął buty i wspiął się na łóżko, by położyć się obok niej. Ufnie wtuliła się w jego umięśniony tors, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Lucjusz jeszcze nie wrócił? – zapytała, przymykając oczy.

- Nie i dlatego mogę bezkarnie uwodzić jego żonę – szepnął jej do ucha niskim głosem.

Narcyza zaśmiała się i mocniej wtuliła w niego.

Od tamtego balu minęło już kilka długich dni, w czasie których przekonała się o zaślepieniu Lucjusza. Gdy tylko wielki pan Malfoy opuszczał rezydencję, przy jej boku momentalnie pojawiał się Sanguine – kilka razy mało nie przyprawił jej o zawał, gdy tak zjawił się właściwie z nikąd – a Lucjusz jak do tej pory nie zauważył zupełnie niczego. Nawet gdy z nią rozmawiał, cała rozmowa polegała na tym, że mówił do niej o sprawach, które interesowały tylko jego i właściwie nie zwracał na nią zupełnie uwagi, dzięki czemu mogła błądzić myślami przy Sanguinie, jedynie od czasu do czasu przytakując.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, gdy Avery odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy.

- Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy wyszli gdzieś na śniadanie? – zapytał cicho, muskając palcami jej policzek.

- Proponujesz jakieś konkretne miejsce? – odparła pytaniem, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem.

- Może tak, może nie – odparł tajemniczo.

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, spoglądając na niego pytająco, ale nie zdradził nic więcej. Westchnęła, kręcąc pobłażliwie głową.

- W takim razie nie mogę odmówić, żeby mnie ciekawość nie zjadła. Ale najpierw muszę wziąć prysznic – dodała, przeciągając się lekko.

Sanguine uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Wypuścił ją z objęć i zeskoczył z łóżka, by wziąć ją ostrożnie na ręce.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ja umiem chodzić? – zapytała, spoglądając na niego przekornie.

- To dobrze, że umiesz – odpowiedział spokojnie, jakby nigdy nic niosąc ją do łazienki.

- Jesteś niemożliwy – zaśmiała się szczerze.

- Staram się.

- I zadziwiająco dobrze ci to wychodzi – rzuciła, śmiejąc się z jego pozornie poważnej miny.

Już uchylił usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle zamarł. Z niepokojem spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

- Coś się stało? – zapytała ostrożnie, zerkając to na niego, to na drzwi.

- Lucjusz – rzucił krótko. – Bądź za godzinę w Dziurawym Kotle.

Pospiesznie postawił ją na zimnych kafelkach łazienki. Ująwszy jej twarz w dłonie, pocałował ją czule i zanim się obejrzała, już go nie było. Przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w miejsce, gdzie stał jeszcze przed chwilę, zanim nie usłyszała głośnych kroków na korytarzu. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że Sanguine się tak szybko zauważył zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Musiał, po prostu musiał postarać się o jakieś zabezpieczenia, gdy jeszcze spała, bo to było niemożliwe, żeby wychwycił obecność Lucjusza z takim wyprzedzeniem.

Ocknęła się w końcu z zamyślenia i z pełnym smutku westchnięciem podeszła do wanny, by napuścić gorącej wody. Zrobiła to akurat w chwili, gdy uchyliły się powoli drzwi do sypialni. Lucjusz spojrzał na nią uważnie i powoli i chwiejnie wszedł do łazienki, wskazując ręką pomieszczenie obok.

- Dlaczego balkon jest otwarty? – zapytał powoli dobierając słowa.

Narcyza cieszyła się, że stoi tyłem do niego. Dzięki temu nie musiała powstrzymać uśmiechu, odpowiadając mu spokojnie:

- Chciałam przewietrzyć sypialnię.

- Jes zimno – rzucił oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Lucjuszu, nie przesadzaj, mamy koniec kwietnia.

- I so z tego? Poranki są mroźne. Więc mogłabyś mnie rozgrzać – dodał po chwili namysłu, podchodząc do niej powoli.

Z westchnięciem obróciła głowę i zerknęła na niego przelotnie.

- Czyją szminkę masz na kołnierzyku? – zadała spokojnie pytanie, które momentalnie zatrzymało Lucjusza.

Na jego twarzy pojawiło się najpierw zaskoczenie, a zaraz po nim lekceważące spojrzenie.

- Jaką szminkę? – zapytał, unosząc rękę, by podrapać się po brodzie, jednocześnie zasłaniając czerwony ślad na koszuli.

- Tą, którą próbujesz właśnie przede mną schować. Idź się lepiej połóż. Przypominam, że po południu Czarny Pan chciał cię widzieć.

Obróciła z powrotem głowę , spoglądając na podnoszący się poziom wody w wannie. Wywróciła oczami, słysząc wściekłe prychnięcie za sobą, a po nim kroki, gdy Lucjusz udał się do sypialni, mrucząc pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Lucjusz po pewnej ilości alkoholu potrafił być naprawdę nieznośny, ale najwidoczniej ktoś już się postarał, żeby rozładować skumulowane w nim napięcie, dzięki czemu nie musiała teraz wytężać wszystkich sił, by powstrzymać go od seksu, który w żadnym wypadku nie byłby dla niej przyjemny.

Powoli się rozebrała, upuszczając cienką, jedwabną koszulkę nocną na zimne kafelki i powoli weszła do wanny, by się zrelaksować. Zanurzyła się po samą szyję, czując przyjemne gorąco delikatnie piekące jej wrażliwą skórę. Przymknęła oczy, marząc, by Sanguine znalazł się teraz tuż przy niej, chociaż wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Pocieszała się za to myślą, że już za godzinę będzie miała okazję znów go zobaczyć.

Gdy niecałą godzinę później wychodziła z sypialni już po relaksującej kąpieli, Lucjusz leżał w ciuchach na łóżku i spał jak zabity. Nie trudziła się, by chociaż go przykryć. Przeszła szybko przez długi korytarz i schodami na dół, a z każdym stopniem jej humor stawał się coraz lepszy. Do czasu, aż tuż przy drzwiach zatrzymały ją czyjeś słowa.

- Wybierasz się dokądś?

Powoli obróciła się, by spojrzeć na stojącą w wejściu do salonu Bellatrix. Zmrużyła oczy, widząc lekceważącą pozę siostry i jej maniakalny uśmieszek.

- To mój dom, Bello i mogę go opuszczać, kiedy mi się żywnie podoba – odparła zimno.

- Ależ ja nie twierdzę, że nie możesz. – Bellatrix oderwała się od futryny, o którą się opierała, by powoli podejść do Narcyzy. – Po prostu martwię się o moją małą siostrzyczkę.

Pani Malfoy prychnęła z ironią.

- Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. Dzień, w którym obdarzysz kogoś uczuciem na tyle silnym, żeby się o tego kogoś martwić, będzie końcem znanego nam świata.

Bellatrix zacmokała z niezadowoleniem.

- Cyziu, za kogo ty mnie masz?

- Za bezduszną istotę, jaką zresztą jesteś. A teraz wybacz, ale jestem umówiona z Madame Malkin.

- Pójdę z tobą – rzuciła Bellatrix, gdy Narcyza złapała za klamkę.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. Nawet mam pewne obawy, że się zanudzisz – odparła Narcyza zimno.

Bella ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową.

- No tak, wolałabyś, żeby to Avery pomógł ci wybierać suknie – powiedziała tonem, jakim rozmawia się o pogodzie.

Narcyza spojrzała na nią przez ramię, starając się nie wyglądać na oszołomioną tymi słowami.

- Avery? Skąd taki pomysł? – zapytała z lekkim niedowierzaniem w głosie.

Poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz na karku, gdy Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się maniakalnie.

- Cyziu, Cyziu, moja mała, naiwna Cyziu – Bella zanuciła pod nosem, otworzyła drzwi i delikatnie wypchnęła Narcyzę na zewnątrz, po czym wyszła za nią i starannie zamknęła z powrotem drzwi. – Ty naprawdę sądziłaś, że uda ci się okłamać własną siostrę? – zapytała kpiąco i przysunęła się, a w jej oczach błysnęło szaleństwo. – Widziałam was razem na tarasie.

Narcyza cofnęła się o krok, starając się zachować kamienną twarz.

- Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz…

- Och przestań! Mnie nie okłamiesz, widziałam, jak na niego patrzysz. To, że Lucjusz tego nie zauważa, nie znaczy, że jestem tak samo tępa – syknęła Bellatrix.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu mierzyły się wzrokiem, zanim Narcyza nie odwróciła głowy, by spojrzeć w dal.

- Nic ci do tego, Bello.

- Wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedziała tak spokojnym tonem, że Narcyza spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Izaak powinien się wychować w szczęśliwej rodzinie – dodała cicho.

Zanim pani Malfoy zdążyła ją zapytać, o co jej właściwie chodzi, wykrzywiła usta w szaleńczym uśmieszku i wskoczyła z powrotem do domu, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Przez długą chwilę Narcyza wpatrywała się osłupiała w zdobione drewno. W końcu jednak otrząsnęła się z szoku i powoli ruszyła ścieżką do bramy posiadłości.

Przekraczając próg Dziurawego Kotła wyrzuciła z głowy myśli o siostrze i tajemniczym Izaaku. Rozejrzała się pospiesznie po prawie opustoszałej sali i pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie, gdy dostrzegła go przy stoliku w kącie. Powoli podeszła do Sanguine'a, nie odrywając wzroku od skalpela wirującego w jego palcach z taką prędkością, że zdawał się być jedynie srebrną smugą.

- O ile pamiętam, mówiłam ci, co sądzę o tej zabawie – rzuciła poważnie, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

Skalpel momentalnie znieruchomiał, a Sanguine uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na nią z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem. Powoli schował ostrze do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, wstał i przytulił ją, by zaraz niespodziewanie wziąć ją na ręce.

- Spóźniłaś się – szepnął jej do ucha.

- Bellatrix mnie zatrzymała – odparła z lekki niezadowoleniem, wtulając się w jego tors.

- Policzyłbym się z nią, ale nie chcę nas wydać.

- Ona już wie.

Sanguine momentalnie zesztywniał. Nachmurzył się i zmarszczył brwi.

- Skąd? – zapytał cicho, wpatrując się groźnie w stojący obok stolik.

- Twierdzi, że widziała nas na tarasie.

- A niech ją szlag. Co zrobimy?

- Na razie nic. – Uniósł pytająco brew. – Nie zachowywała się normalnie…

- A czy ona kiedykolwiek zachowuje się normalnie? – prychnął z ironią, narażając się na potępiające spojrzenie Narcyzy.

- Nie rozumiesz. Było coś dziwnego w jej słowach, ale problem w tym, że nie wiem co. I dopóki się nie dowiem, wystarczy ją obserwować.

- A skąd wiesz, że nas nie wyda?

- Bo nie zagroziła mi tym. Może to brzmi trochę absurdalnie, ale Bella ma to do siebie, że nie wypełni żadnej groźby, dopóki jej nie wypowie. A przynajmniej tego się zawsze trzymała w stosunku do rodziny.

Sanguine zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie rozumiem tego, ale niech ci będzie. W końcu to twoja siostra i ty najlepiej możesz przewidzieć, co zrobi. Wobec tego, chyba powinniśmy zająć się tym śniadaniem, które ci obiecałem.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy Sanguine wyszedł z nią tylnym wyjściem. Zatrzymał się przed murem prowadzącym na ulicę Pokątną, ale miast otworzyć przejście, spojrzał na nią tajemniczo i przytulając ją mocniej, teleportował się, zabierając ją w nieznane miejsce…


	3. Chapter 3

- Gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytała Narcyza, rozglądając się uważnie wokół.

Wylądowali w wąskiej uliczce, która w pierwszej chwili sprawiała wrażenie całkowicie opustoszałej, ale po powtórnym przyjrzeniu się, rzucały się w oczy zadbane podjazdy i starannie przycięte trawniki przy każdej posesji. We wszystkich oknach wisiały eleganckie firanki, a fasady budynków dyskretnie podpowiadały, że uliczka jest zamieszkana przez bogatych ludzi.

Dom, przed którym stali był parterowy i równie zadbany, jak wszystkie inne. Wyłożona równą kostką ścieżka prowadziła na mały ganek z eleganckimi kolumienkami. Ciemnobrązowe drzwi z misternymi żłobieniami wprost zachęcały do zastukania w nie lekko. Cały dom wyróżniał się nieco ni to czerwoną ni brązową elewacją o stonowanym odcieniu i z jasną podmurówką. Szara dachówka kontrastowała z barwą tynku, nadając budynkowi delikatną tajemniczość.

Ku zdumieniu Narcyzy, Sanguine odczekał chwilę, dają jej zapoznać się z otoczeniem, po czym ruszył prosto do tego zdumiewającego domku, zatrzymując się tuż przed drzwiami.

- Mógłbym cię prosić o drobną pomoc? – zapytał, spoglądając niechętnie na klamkę.

- Czyżby ci rąk zabrakło? – roześmiała się, ale otworzyła drzwi, dzięki czemu mogli wejść do środka.

A właściwie to Sanguine mógł wejść, przenosząc ją przez próg. Zamykając drzwi nogą, pochylił się, by pocałować ją lekko w usta. Z uśmiechem oddała mu pocałunek, czują przechodzący ją przyjemny dreszcz, a gdy odsunął się, dostrzegła w jego oczach dziwny błysk. Bez słowa przeniósł ją przez niewielki korytarz i znaleźli się w przestronnym, jasnym salonie. Z zaciekawieniem rozejrzała się po skromnie umeblowanym pomieszczeniu, dostając wielkich oczu, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na gigantycznym telewizorze zawieszonym na ścianie. Za to szczęka prawie opadła jej na lśniącą podłogę, gdy dostrzegła oprawiony w ramkę dyplom ukończenia Oksfordu, na którym widniało nazwisko Sanguine'a. Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, gdy otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku.

- To jest twój dom? – zapytała z niedowierzeniem, na co uśmiech na jego twarzy zgasł odrobinę.

- Możemy pójść gdzieś indziej, jeśli ci się tu nie podoba…

- Nie, podoba mi się! – przerwała mu szybko i uśmiechnęła się. – Po prostu jestem zaskoczona. Znając twoją reputację spodziewałam się raczej czegoś innego.

- Czego? Mrocznych lochów wypełnionych narzędziami tortur?

- Nie ja to powiedziałam – odparła niewinnie, spoglądając w nieskazitelnie biały sufit.

Sanguine roześmiał się cicho. Pokręcił głową i podszedł do drzwi balkonowych, które rozsunęły się przed nimi, wypuszczając ich na taras poprzedzający zadbany ogród. Narcyza z uśmiechem spojrzała na drzewka i niewielkie krzaczki, rosnące sobie spokojnie w okolicy niewielkiego oczka wodnego, skrzącego się w jasnym blasku wiosennego słońca. Dopiero później jej wzrok spoczął na małym stoliku nakrytym czerwonym obrusem, na którym w wysokim wazonie tkwiła pięknie rozwinięta róża tuż obok małego świecznika z dwoma długimi, białymi świecami. Dwa porcelanowe nakrycia tylko czekały, by zasiedli i skosztowali tajemniczych potraw, skrytych pod srebrnymi pokrywkami.

Nie mogła oderwać oczu od zastawionego stolika. Sanguine ostrożnie posadził ją na krześle i zniknął na chwilę, a ze sprytnie skrytych głośników popłynęła delikatna muzyka. Narcyza spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem, gdy wrócił.

- Sanguine, nie musiałeś tego robić – powiedziała cicho, czując wzruszenie rozpalające ją od wewnątrz.

- Ale chciałem – odparł krótko i pochylił się, by musnąć wargami jej usta.

Odsunął się z uśmiechem, sięgnął po butelkę czerwonego wina i powoli napełnił dwa kryształowe kieliszki. Zapalił świece i sięgnął do pokrywek, ale ręka zamarła mu w pół drogi, gdy dostrzegł łzę, spływającą po jej policzku.

- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? –zapytał niepewnie, na co z delikatnym uśmiechem pokręciła głową.

- Nie, ja tylko… – Przez chwilę milczała, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Westchnęła. – Po prostu nikt wcześniej nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś takiego.

Sanguine wstał z krzesła, podszedł i przyklęknął przed nią. Pogładził dłonią jej policzek, ścierając łzę.

- W takim razie wszyscy są ślepymi durniami. Tak piękna kobieta, jak ty, zasługuje na dużo więcej niż każda inna – odparł cicho, wpatrując się w nią z powagą.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. – Chwycił jej rękę, by pocałować wierzch jej dłoni. – Ja powinienem podziękować za to, że tu jesteś.

- Sang… - zaczęłam drżącym z emocji głosem.

- Cii – przerwał jej błyskawicznie, kładąc palec na jej ustach. – Rozmawiać będziemy później, bo inaczej nam śniadanie wystygnie.

Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, słysząc jego nad wyraz poważny ton. Czując buzujące w niej emocje, obserwowała go, gdy usiadł z powrotem naprzeciwko niej. Szybko pozdejmował ze srebrnych półmisków pokrywki i odłożył je na bok. Uśmiechając się szerzej, spojrzała na talerzyki. Dwa wypełnione były przyrumienionymi małymi grzankami z pomidorami, zalanymi puszystą pianą z jajek, a na dwóch pozostałych czekały złociste kawałki omletu cesarskiego obsypanego bazylią. Obok, w różnej wielkości miseczkach, czekały konfitury, a na samym środku największa miseczka wypełniona była świeżymi truskawkami.

- Sam to zrobiłeś? – zapytała, gdy podał jej pierwszy talerzyk z grzankami.

- Owszem i nie waż mi się z tego powodu rozklejać.

- Nie zamierzałam – mruknęła, przybierając obrażony ton, chociaż w głębi duszy zalała ją kolejna fala wzruszenia.

- No ja myślę – odparł z powagą, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie, psujące cały efekt.

Pierwszą część posiłku zjedli w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w delikatne dźwięki dobiegające z głośników. Narcyza dawno nie czuła się tak doceniona. Ostatni raz, gdy ktoś się tak dla niej starał, był na jej siódmym roku, zanim jeszcze się okazało, że ma poślubić Lucjusza. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie skaczącego wokół niej rok młodszego Krukona, Trevora Attiasa, który jeszcze długo po ukończeniu przez nią szkoły wysyłał jej tysiące listów, nie mogąc się pogodzić z jej małżeństwem.

Gwałtownie zamarła, gdy spróbowała omletu. Odłożyła na bok widelec i uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć poważnie na zaniepokojonego Sanguine'a. Cudem udało jej się nie roześmiać na widok zakłopotania na jego twarzy. Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się z przesadzoną powagą, zanim powiedziała zimnym tonem:

- Nie dosoliłeś.

Niepokój na jego twarzy zmienił się w niedowierzanie, a później w rozbawienie, gdy wybuchł śmiechem. Narcyza nie mogła się powstrzymać i po chwili również zaczęła się śmiać. Przez kilka długich minut nie mogli dojść do siebie, ale w końcu Sanguine pierwszy się pozbierał. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i napił się wina.

- W pierwszej chwili mnie wystraszyłaś – wykrztusił, posyłając jej naganne spojrzenie.

- Naprawdę nie rozumiem czym – odparła lekceważąco, ale z szerokim uśmiechem, sięgając nonszalancko po kieliszek.

- Jakby ci to wyjaśnić – zastanowił się, drapiąc się po lekko zarośniętym podbródku. – Myślałem, że zrobiłem coś gorszego.

- Sanguine, przecież niedoprawienie posiłku to jest poważna sprawa.

- To niedobrze – mruknął z niezadowoleniem. – Zawsze miałem problem z przyprawami.

- W takim razie chyba będę musiała udzielić ci kilku lekcji – odparła z uśmiechem wyższości.

- Całe szczęście, że jestem pojętnym uczniem – zaśmiał się i wyciągnąwszy różdżkę, machnięciem przywołał solniczkę, którą podał Narcyzie.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut rozmawiali o gotowaniu. Sanguine przyznał się, że na co dzień unika spędzania czasu w kuchni, ale są takie okazje, dla których jest w stanie przezwyciężyć lenistwo i poświęcić się. Jednocześnie był mocno zaskoczony, słysząc, że Narcyza pasjonuje się gotowaniem do tego stopnia, że potrafi nocami zakradać się do kuchni, by przyrządzać jakieś potrawy, które później zostawia skrzatom w ramach podziękowania za milczenie.

- Możesz mi coś wyjaśnić? – zapytała Narcyza, gdy talerze w końcu opustoszały. Rozsiadła się wygodnie na krześle i sięgnęła po truskawkę, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

- Mogę spróbować, ale nie obiecuję, że wszystko zrozumiesz – odparł z przekorą, przeciągając się i dopijając wino.

- Wątpisz w moją zdolność rozumowania?

- Skądże znowu. Jedynie obawiam się, że są pewne rzeczy, które mogły zostać oszczędzone twojemu niewinnemu umysłowi. A skoro jeszcze nie wiem, o co właściwie chcesz zapytać, to wolę uprzedzić – powiedział spokojnie, uśmiechając się zawadiacko w odpowiedzi na jej oburzone spojrzenie.

Sanguine wyczarował miseczkę z bitą śmietaną i zanurzył w niej truskawkę. Uśmiechnąwszy się do Narcyzy, wstał i podszedł do niej, by przysunąć jej truskawkę. Odwzajemniając uśmiech, wzięła owoc do ust.

- Pytanie pierwsze: skąd masz świeże truskawki w kwietniu?

Oparł się o stolik, sięgnął po kolejny owoc i zanurzywszy go w śmietanie, podsunął jej do ust.

- Powiedziałbym, że wyhodowałem w ogródku, ale obawiam się, że mi nie uwierzysz – powiedział spokojnie, spoglądając na nią z psotnymi iskierkami w oczach. – A tak poważnie, to musiałem się po nie wybrać za granicę.

- Kiedy niby to zrobiłeś? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Wczoraj.

- Wiesz, że nie…

- Ale chciałem – przerwał jej szybko. – Następne pytanie proszę.

Narcyza pokręciła głową. Sięgnęła do miseczki, by zanurzyć truskawkę w śmietanie i tym razem jego podsunąć do ust. Z uśmieszkiem złapał ją za nadgarstek, wziął owoc z jej ręki i powoli zjadł, po czym zlizał śmietanę z jej palców i musnął wargami wierzch jej dłoni. Narcyza uchyliła usta, ale nie zdążyła się odezwać, gdyż pociągnął ją za rękę i uciszył ją czułym pocałunkiem.

- Jesteś niepoważny – mruknęła, gdy się odsunął.

- A mam być poważny? – zapytał głosem pozbawionym emocji, spoglądając na nią z uniesioną brwią.

Przyjrzała mu się oceniająco.

- Raczej nie, chyba wolę, jak się uśmiechasz. Tym bardziej, że robisz to dla mnie – odparła spokojnie z pełnym wyższości uśmieszkiem.

- Ależ ty skromna – zakpił z rozbawieniem w głosie.

- W końcu należę do arystokracji, czyżbyś zapomniał?

- Jakże bym mógł – odpowiedział służalczym tonem, sięgając po kolejną truskawkę.

Podając jej owoc, „przypadkiem" musnął palcem jej lekko zadarty nos, pozostawiając na nim smugę z bitej śmietany. Zaraz też pochylił się i momentalnie odskoczył, gdy poczuł coś chłodnego na policzku. Spojrzał na nią pytająco. Przysunął się z powrotem, gdy przywołała go skinieniem. Niespodziewanie chwyciła jego koszulę i pociągnęła go w dół. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy poczuł na policzku jej usta i język oczyszczające jego skórę ze śmietany.

- Pytanie drugie – odezwała się nagle, przytrzymując go blisko siebie. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że Lucjusz wrócił? – zapytała i przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej, by musnąć ustami jego ucho.

Sanguine przełknął ślinę, powstrzymując ciche jęknięcie. Pochylił głowę, by pocałować jej szyję.

- Jak przyszedłem, założyłem zaklęcie alarmujące na drzwiach wejściowych – mruknął. Oparł rękę o oparcie jej krzesła, muskając ustami skórę jej karku.

- Po co to było, skoro na pewno ktoś nas rozpoznał w Dziurawym Kotle? – zapytała poważnie, obejmując go za szyję.

Sanguine westchnął. Objął ją ramieniem, wsunął rękę pod jej kolana, podniósł ją i usiadł, by usadzić ją sobie na kolanach. Przytulił ją i pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło.

- Nikt nas nie widział. Specjalnie się postarałem, żeby właściciel był akurat zajęty, a ci ludzie przy stolikach nawet nas nie zauważyli – wyjaśnił cierpliwie.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Postarałem się, żeby mieli co innego na głowie, niż rozglądanie się po pomieszczeniu.

Narcyza odsunęła się, by spojrzeć na niego podejrzliwie, słysząc jego mroczny ton.

- Sanguine, coś ty im zrobił? – zapytała ostro.

- Nic takiego, skarbie, zawczasu rozpyliłem tylko gaz łzawiący – odparł przymilnym tonem, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Prychnęła i trzepnęła go po głowie, po czym pochyliła się, by go pocałować. – Mogę wiedzieć, za co to było?

- Oberwałeś za ten gaz, ale jestem wdzięczna, że o to zadbałeś – odpowiedziała, obdarzając go uśmiechem.

- Przecież nie mogę ci zniszczyć reputacji – mruknął z dziwną nutą w głosie.

- Nie zależy mi na reputacji – westchnęła cicho. – Sanguine, bardzo mi na tobie zależy, ale chcę najpierw być pewna tego, co robię, zanim wywrócę moje życie do góry nogami – powiedziała, gładząc delikatnie jego policzek.

- A czy ja mówię, że masz rzucić wszystko?

Pokręciła głową.

- Widzę to w twoich oczach. Daj mi tylko trochę czasu – poprosiła.

Sanguine w odpowiedzi przytulił ją mocno.

- Dostaniesz tyle czasu, ile tylko będziesz potrzebowała – powiedział cicho, ale po brzemieniu jego głosu, mogłaby przysiąc, że wcale nie chciał jej dawać tyle czasu.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła mu do ucha.

Odsunął ją od siebie, by przyjrzeć jej się niepewnie.

- Za co niby chcesz mnie przepraszać?

- Za to, że nie możemy normalnie być razem.

Przytulił ją mocniej, klnąc w myślach. Zależało mu na przyjemnym poranku, podczas którego mogliby normalnie porozmawiać i spędzić czas w przyjemnej, romantycznej atmosferze. Tyle się starał, żeby ten dzień był prawdziwym oderwaniem od rzeczywistości, i co? I musiała wpaść akurat na cholerną Bellatrix! Przysiągł w duchu, że jak tylko dorwie tą wariatkę, rozprawi się z nią tak, jak tylko on potrafi.

- Nie myśl o tym teraz – szepnął, głaszcząc ją po głowie. – Znajdziemy sposób, żeby to wszystko jakoś ułożyć. – Po chwili namysłu dodał: – Właściwie to jest coś, co powinnaś wiedzieć.

- Co takiego? – zapytała cicho.

Sanguine wziął głęboki wdech i przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej, a gdy się odezwał, w jego głosie brzmiała stanowczość i upór.

- Zdradziłem Voldemorta.


	4. Chapter 4

Znieruchomiała. Sanguine desperacko wtulił głowę w jej szyję, nie przestając gładzić jej włosów. Czuła, że cała stanowczość uleciała z niego i stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy z każdą mijającą sekundą, pogłębiającą ciszę. Wiedziała, że powinna coś powiedzieć, ale była w tak głębokim szoku, że prawie nie potrafiła pojąć jego słów. Dwóch krótkich słów, które wstrząsnęły nią do głębi.

Przymknęła oczy i powoli odsunęła się od niego. W pierwszej chwili nie chciał jej puścić, ale zrobił to, gdy oparła dłonie na jego ramionach i odepchnęła go z większa stanowczością. Wstała i odeszła dwa kroki, wbijając wzrok w skrzącą taflę wody.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała cicho.

- Ja… miałem tego wszystkiego dosyć. Narcyzo, proszę cię, zrozum, ja nie chcę zabijać ludzi, ani ich torturować. Zostałem do tego zmuszony.

- Więc dlaczego nie zrobiłeś tego wcześniej? – krzyknęła, odwracając się do niego z łzami w oczach.

Sanguine zamilkł, wpatrując się w nią z szokiem na twarzy. Prychnęła i odwróciła się z powrotem.

- Czy ty wiesz, jak ja się teraz czuję? Okłamywałeś mnie. Przez cały ten pieprzony czas mnie okłamywałeś!

- To nie tak, nie chciałem kłamać…

- Więc czemu nic nie powiedziałeś od razu?

- Nie mogłem…

- Nie mogłeś, czy nie chciałeś? – przerwała mu znów, spoglądając na niego znad ramienia. Sanguine skrzywił się, widząc ból w jej oczach. – Dlaczego mi nie zaufałeś?

- Zawsze ci ufa…

- Jakbyś mi ufał, to byś powiedział! – syknęła ze złością. Wzdrygnął się, widząc nagłe podobieństwo między nią, a Bellatrix. – Czy to naprawdę takie trudne obdarzyć kogoś chociaż odrobiną zaufania?

- Narcyzo, proszę, daj mi to wyjaśnić… - zaczął i wstał, by do niej podejść, ale odsunęła się o krok.

- Żebyś mnie znowu okłamał? – zapytała z oskarżeniem w oczach.

- Nie – westchnął. – Chcę, żebyś to zrozumiała…

- A co tu jest do rozumienia? Nie powiedziałeś mi, bo bałeś się, że cię wydam ze względu na to, że mój mąż jest Śmierciożercą…

- Narcyzo, do jasnej cholery, wysłuchaj mnie! – wybuchł w końcu, nie mogąc wytrzymać naporu emocji. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, które zniknęło szybko, ustępując miejsca złości, skrytej za zmrużonymi oczami.

- Nie podnoś na mnie głosu – ostrzegła go głosem zimnym jak sopel lodu.

Sanguine desperacko chwycił jej dłonie, przytrzymując je w uścisku, gdy chciała je cofnąć.

- Dasz mi się wyjaśnić, czy nie? – zapytał, spoglądając na nią groźnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, zanim w końcu nieznacznie kiwnęła głową. – Zrobiłem to też dlatego, żebyś po wojnie była bezpieczna.

- Dlaczego miałabym w to uwierzyć? – zapytała wyzywająco po chwili milczenia. Sanguine westchnął ciężko.

- Bo to prawda – warknął.

- Wyjaśnij – zażądała, wpatrując się w niego z powagą.

W duszy odetchnął z ulgą. Już się obawiał, że w ogóle mu się nie uda jej uspokoić, więc był bardziej niż zadowolony, że jednak się powiodło. Wziął głębszy oddech i zaczął mówić.

- Mówiłem już, że pokochałem cię właściwie od pierwszej chwili, w której cię zobaczyłem – powiedział powoli, gładząc kciukiem jej dłoń. Przymknął na moment oczy z rezygnacją, gdy w żaden sposób nie zareagowała. – Kiedy Voldemort zginął po raz pierwszy, wiedziałem, że wróci. Tak samo, jak wiedziałem, że związek z Lucjuszem nie uratuje cię od niechcianych konsekwencji zadawania się ze Śmierciożercami. Po prostu uznałem, że muszę coś zrobić, by zapewnić ci w miarę normalne życie. Dlatego…

Nagle przerwało mu głośne piszczenie. Zamknął oczy, a z jego ust wyrwało się soczyste przekleństwo. Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądają na niego niepewnie, gdy sięgnął do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć z niej jakieś dziwne, małe pudełeczko. Przyjrzał mu się, nacisnął jakiś guzik i nagle zapadła cisza. Przeczesał ręką krótkie, ciemne włosy i spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem.

- Narcyzo, przepraszam cię, naprawdę, ale muszę coś ważnego załatwić – powiedział pospiesznie, na co mocniej zmrużyła oczy.

- Co takiego?

Z westchnięciem ucisnął nasadę nosa.

- Teraz mi nie będziesz ufać?

- Zadałam ci pytanie.

- Dobrze więc, muszę iść do pracy, zadowolona? – rzucił pospiesznie, spoglądając na nią wyzywająco. – A jeśli się nie pospieszę, to prawdopodobnie ktoś umrze, więc naprawdę cię przepraszam, ale muszę iść.

Była zbyt zaskoczona, by stawiać opór, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło.

- Tylko zamknij drzwi, jak będziesz wychodzić – rzucił cicho i minął ją, zmierzając do wyjścia.

Przez chwilę z domu dobiegały jego kroki, aż w końcu trzasnęły drzwi i została sama. Powoli podeszła do krzesła, na które opadła bez sił, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Ledwie przekroczyła próg domu, stanęła twarzą w twarz z Lucjuszem. Wyjątkowo wściekłym Lucjuszem. Z całkowicie obojętną miną przeszła obok niego, ale zaraz musiała się zatrzymać, gdy złapał ją mocno za łokieć.

- Jest godzina siedemnasta – syknął ze złością. – Możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, gdzieś ty była tyle czasu?

Obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na niego zimno.

- Daleko od ciebie – odparła głosem wyprutym z emocji.

Wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku i ruszyła dalej, ale Lucjusz, prychnąwszy wściekle, znów ją złapał, tym razem na tyle mocno, że skrzywiła się lekko z bólu. Przyciągnął ją do siebie gwałtownym szarpnięciem.

- Za kogo ty się uważasz, co? To ja rządzę w tym domu i nie życzę sobie takich odzywek – wysyczał jej do ucha.

- Lucjuszu, puść mnie – odparła ostrzegawczym tonem.

- Najpierw mi wyjaśnisz, gdzie się szlajałaś.

- Puść mnie – powtórzyła, zimnym głosem.

- Co robiłaś tyle czasu? – zapytał, zdając się nie słyszeć jej słów. – Znalazłaś sobie jakiegoś faceta za moimi plecami? Czy może…

Poczekała, aż rozluźni nieco uścisk i wtedy odwróciła się gwałtownie, trzasnęła go otwartą dłonią w twarz, aż w całym holu rozległ się głośny huk i wyszarpnąwszy różdżkę, wbiła jej koniec w jego krocze. Lucjusz skrzywił się i cofnął o krok, ale zaraz zbliżyła się do niego z powrotem, wbijając różdżkę mocniej.

- Pamiętaj, że jestem twoją żoną, a nie jakąś niewolnicą, więc nie życzę sobie takiego traktowania, _mężu_. Poza tym, o ile pamiętam, ja nie wypytuję gdzie, kiedy i jak długo pieprzysz się z każdą jedną dziwką, z którymi spotykasz się za moimi plecami i o których doskonale wiem. Więc daruj sobie takie zachowanie, bo akurat ty masz tutaj najmniej do gadania – wysyczała lodowatym tonem.

Lucjusz mimowolnie przełknął ślinę i zachował tyle przyzwoitości, że postanowił milczeć. Narcyza cofnęła różdżkę i spojrzała na niego morderczo, zanim się odwróciła i ruszyła w stronę schodów, starannie ignorując publiczność, obserwującą ich zza progu salonu. Bez słowa minęła, opierającą się o barierkę na szczycie schodów, Bellatrix, która zaklaskała energicznie, gdy przechodziła obok niej.

- No proszę, Cyziu, nie spodziewałam się po tobie takiej waleczności – zaśmiała się szyderczo Bellatrix.

Narcyza momentalnie zatrzymała się wpół kroku i obróciła na pięcie, by zmrozić siostrę wzrokiem i pogrozić jej palcem.

- Bella, nawet mnie nie denerwuj. Mam za sobą nieprzyjemny dzień i kłótnia to ostatnie, czego mi teraz potrzeba – ostrzegła ją.

Bellatrix roześmiała się obłąkańczo i odepchnąwszy na bok jej rękę, podeszła tak blisko, że ich twarze dzieliły ledwie trzy cale.

- Czyżby randka się nie udała? – zapytała Bella cicho, a w Narcyzie wybuchło.

Ku zdumieniu wszystkich w holu zamachnęła się na siostrę z wściekłym prychnięciem, ale zanim jej ręka dotarła do celu, ugrzęzła w żelaznym uścisku Bellatrix, która zacmokała z niezadowoleniem.

- To chyba nie jest miejsce na takie sprzeczki, nie sądzisz? – zapytała z obłąkańczym uśmieszkiem.

Narcyza ze złością wyszarpnęła rękę z uścisku, wzięła głębszy oddech na uspokojenie, obróciła się i ruszyła dalej korytarzem, starając się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało. Czuła za sobą obecność Bellatrix, która podążyła za nią jak cień. Przekroczywszy próg sypialni z premedytacją trzasnęła drzwiami, licząc, że może w ten sposób chociaż rozbije Belli nos. Usłyszała jedynie maniakalny śmiech i drzwi otworzyły się z powrotem.

- Musisz znaleźć lepszy sposób, żeby się mnie pozbyć, siostrzyczko – zakpiła Bella, rozsiadając się w jednym z foteli przy kominku.

- Co powiesz na wylądowanie w płomieniach? Albo nie, raczej cię utopię w wannie. Albo zrzucę cię z balkonu. Którą opcję wybierasz? – warknęła Narcyza, z impetem zrzucając z ramion lekki płaszcz.

- Zabawna jesteś, jak się denerwujesz, wiesz? – odparła spokojnie Bellatrix, spoglądając na nią z szaleńczymi błyskami w oczach. – Powiesz mi, co się stało, czy będziesz się cały czas tak dręczyć?

- A od kiedy niby interesuje cię moje życie? – prychnęła Narcyza, szarpnięciem rozpinając długą suknię.

- Wiesz, twoje życie dopiero zaczyna być ciekawe, więc się nie dziw, że chce wiedzieć, co się dzieje. W końcu jesteś moją małą siostrzyczką – dodała Bella z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, podchodząc powoli do pani Malfoy.

Narcyza oparła dłoń o ramę lustra i przymknęła oczy, gdy jej siostra zatrzymała się tuż za nią.

- Jeśli śmiał cię skrzywdzić, powiedz tylko słowo, a się z nim rozprawię – szepnęła Bellatrix do jej ucha, zsuwając jej materiał z ramion. Zaśmiała się, gdy w odpowiedzi dostała spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania. – Cyziu, Cyziu, Cyziu, czy ty naprawdę myślałaś, że pozwolę pierwszemu lepszemu durniowi, żeby krzywdził moją małą siostrzyczkę?

Narcyza znieruchomiała, słysząc jej prawie pieszczotliwy ton. Ze zdziwieniem wpatrywała się w brunetkę, uśmiechającą się do niej z wyższością ze szklanej powierzchni lustra. Przez moment miała wrażenie, że widzi przed sobą dawną Bellatrix sprzed okresu spędzonego w Azkabanie. Wciąż jednak w jej oczach lśniło szaleństwo, które odróżniało ją od potężnej kobiety, jaką była kiedyś.

- Jestem w stanie sobie poradzić – mruknęła już spokojniej, krzywiąc się lekko.

- Nie wątpię, przed chwilą pokazałaś, że krew Blacków jeszcze z ciebie nie wyparowała do końca – odparła Bella, bawiąc się jej włosami.

Zapadło między nimi milczenie. Narcyza zsunęła suknię i sięgnęła po wiszący obok lustra jedwabny szlafrok, by owinąć się nim dokładnie. Bellatrix nie ruszyła się o krok, wciąż przeczesując palcami blond włosy.

- Bello, kim jest Izaak?

Bellatrix momentalnie znieruchomiała. Narcyza z niemałym zdumieniem dostrzegła w oczach jej odbicia coś na kształt tęsknoty. Obróciła się, by spojrzeć uważnie na siostrę, która odwróciła wzrok.

- Czemu pytasz? – burknęła Bella opryskliwie, odsuwając się pospiesznie.

- Zaciekawiłaś mnie. Kto to jest? – zapytała Narcyza ostrożnie, powoli podchodząc do siostry.

- Nikt waż

ny – warknęła Bellatrix i doskoczyła błyskawicznie do drzwi, by wybiec na korytarz.

Narcyza pozostała w miejscu, wpatrując się z uwagą w drzwi. Nie to końca takiej reakcji się spodziewała. Potwierdziło to jednak jej podejrzenia, że Bella ukrywała przed nią coś istotnego. Na tyle istotnego, że aż bała się to ujawnić. Problem w tym, że nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak się dowiedzieć, co było tak ważnego, by kryć to przed własną rodziną. Niepokoiło ją też samo zachowanie Bellatrix. Miała pewne obawy, że jak wróci do rezydencji, wszyscy już będą wiedzieli o jej spotkaniach z Sanguinem, ale wyglądało na to, że jakiś cud się zdarzył. Podejrzane było, że Bella zdawała się właściwie nie chcieć jej wydać. Albo po prostu czekała na odpowiednią okazję. W końcu to niemożliwe, żeby tak po prostu odpuściła i zostawiła ją w świętym spokoju.

Westchnęła i potarła czoło, starając się wyrzucić z głowy nadmiar myśli. Chcąc się zrelaksować, skierowała swe kroki do łazienki, by wziąć długą, gorącą kąpiel…

Godzinę później, po wielu rozważaniach na temat dziwnego zachowania Bellatrix i słów, które usłyszała od Sanguine'a, usiadła przy stoliku w sypialni i sięgnęła po czysty pergamin. Przez chwilę obracała pióro w palcach, zanim zanurzyła je w kałamarzu i zaczęła pisać:

_Tonks,_

_Proszę Cię, nie wyrzucaj od razu tego listu. Wiem, że mi nie ufasz, ale mam do Ciebie wielką prośbę. Szczerze przyznam, że w ogóle nie uśmiecha mi się to, ale nie ma innej osoby, do której mogę się z tym zwrócić. Muszę też zaznaczyć, że nie piszę do Ciebie, jako pani Malfoy, ale jako siostra Twojej matki. Muszę się pilnie zobaczyć z Andromedą._

_Spodziewam się, co będziesz chciała mi odpisać. Dlatego nie proszę Cię o jej adres. Przekaż jej jedynie, że naprawdę potrzebuję się z nią zobaczyć i niech Andromeda sama zdecyduje, czy jest w stanie mi przebaczyć i poświęcić mi kilka chwil._

_Z góry dziękuję za Twoją uczciwość i jeszcze raz proszę Cię, byś to zrobiła. To dla mnie ważniejsze, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić._

_Narcyza_

Z westchnięciem odłożyła pióro i przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek to zrobi, ale naprawdę potrzebowała rozmowy. I to rozmowy z kimś, kto potrafi ją zrozumieć.

Starannie zwinęła pergamin w rulon i przewiązała go wstążką, którą zabezpieczyła zaklęciem, by tylko jej siostrzenica mogła dostać się do tego list. Ze stojącej obok karafki nalała do kieliszka nalewki i usiadła wygodniej w fotelu.

- Płotku – zawołała.

Zanim jeszcze jej głos ucichł, tuż przed nią z głośnym pyknięciem pojawił się drobny domowy skrzat, który momentalnie skłonił się tak nisko, że uszami praktycznie zamiótł podłogę. Zaraz jednak poderwał głowę w górę, wpatrując się z nią z entuzjazmem swoimi wielkimi, prawie żółtymi oczami. Poprawił szybko nieskazitelnie białą chustę, którą był owinięty, wyglądając w niej, jak w greckiej todze.

- Czym Płotek może dzisiaj pani służyć, pani Narcyzo? – zapytał skrzat radośnie, wpatrując się w nią wyczekująco.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Pójdziesz do Ministerstwa Magii i w Biurze Aurorów znajdziesz gabinet Nimfadory Tonks. Zostawisz na jej biurku ten list – uniosła rulon, by skupić na nim uwagę skrzata, który błyskawicznie pokiwał głową, trzepocząc przy tym wielkimi uszami. – Płotku, to bardzo ważne, żeby nikt inny niż Tonks nie znalazł tego listu, więc poczekasz na nią, żeby się upewnić, że go dostała, dobrze?

- Tak jest, pani Narcyzo! Płotek pani nie zawiedzie! – zawołał skrzat energicznie, prawie wyrywając jej rulon z ręki. Wykonał już pół obrotu, by się teleportować, gdy zastygł w bezruchu. Uniósł głowę, spoglądając na nią z zaciekawieniem. – Dzisiaj też będziemy gotować, pani Narcyzo? – zapytał proszącym głosem.

Narcyza roześmiała się i pokiwała głową.

- Oczywiście, Płotku. Wracając możesz zrobić zakupy.

Skrzat z piskiem podskoczył radośnie i zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w miejsce, skąd się teleportował. Westchnęła, sięgając po kieliszek i niechętnie nastawiła się na długie czekanie na odpowiedź…


	5. Chapter 5

Przeszło tydzień czekała na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. W tym czasie Lucjusz przezornie trzymał się od niej na dystans, a Bellatrix wyraźnie jej unikała mimo, że do tej pory praktycznie przy każdej wizycie w Malfoy Manor poświęcała jej chociaż trochę uwagi. Do tego dochodził jeszcze Sanguine, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby dosłownie zapadł się pod ziemię. Od czasu ich kłótni, kilka razy była pod jego domem i o ile za pierwszym razem nie odważyła się zapukać, o tyle później, chociaż łomotała w drzwi z całych sił, nie było go, albo udawał, że go nie ma. Czuła się tym mocno zraniona, ale jedyne co mogła zrobić, to uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

W końcu pięknego poranka w pierwszych dniach maja, do okna sypialni zastukała sowa. Narcyza błyskawicznie wyskoczyła na balkon w samej koszulce nocnej, licząc, że zdąży, zanim stukanie zbudzi Lucjusza. Do nogi małej sówki przywiązany był malutki kawałek pergaminu. Błyskawicznie rozsupłała węzeł i trzymając już wiadomość w dłoni, wypuściła sówkę, która zaświergotała wesoło, zanim wzbiła się w powietrze. W locie prawie zderzyła się z dużo większą sową, zbliżającą się dostojnie do balkonu. Potężny puchacz, lądując na balustradzie, fuknął na małą sówkę, która znów zaświergotała i odleciała, co sił w skrzydełkach.

Z lekkim uśmiechem odwiązała od nogi puchacza elegancką kopertę z charakterystyczną pieczęcią Malfoyów. Dracon był już na drugim roku studiów, ale wciąż regularnie co miesiąc wysyłał listy do matki, informując ich na bieżąco o wszelkich ciekawych rzeczach, które się wydarzyły. Dzięki temu Narcyza wiedziała, że jej syn jest po uszy zakochany w rok młodszej czarownicy, pochodzącej z mugolskiej rodziny. Z tego, co pisał Draco, wynikało, że Amanda nie była tak przemądrzałą, jak ta cała Granger, dzięki czemu psuła stereotyp, który powstał w głowie Dracona jeszcze w Hogwarcie.

List od syna schowała do szuflady w komodzie, by przeczytać go później. Powoli podeszła do kominka, rozwijając mały kawałek pergaminu. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się niepewnie w adres zapisany czarnym atramentem. Pełne zawijasów pismo odrobinę przypominało oryginalny charakter pisma Andromedy, ale Narcyza wiedziała, że takie szczegóły mogą się zmienić przez lata. Jedynym sposobem, by sprawdzić, czy to na pewno jej siostra postanowiła jednak jej odpisać, było udanie się pod wskazany adres o podanej godzinie, nawet jeśli miałaby to być pułapka. Jak to mówią, kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie zwycięża.

Zawahała się. Wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w zwykłe, drewniane drzwi, oddzielające ją od wnętrza niewielkiego domku na obrzeżach miasta. Po raz kolejny przeszło jej przez myśl, że prawdopodobnie pakuje się w sam środek paskudnej pułapki zorganizowanej przez ten zabawny Zakon, który niby wciąż obraca w nicość wszelkie plany Czarnego Pana, ale nie jest w stanie zrobić niczego, by wyeliminować to powszechne zło.

Mając świadomość, że wyglądała z pewnością wyjątkowo kretyńsko, gdy tak stała i wpatrywała się w drzwi, jakby bojąc się, że ją ugryzą, uniosła rękę, by zapukać. Drzwi bezszelestnie otworzyły się, zanim jej dłoń dotknęła powierzchni drewna. Mimowolnie przełknęła ślinę. Wiedziała, że to nie była dobra pora na wycofanie się, zebrała się w sobie i zrobiła krok naprzód, a gdy nic się na nią nie rzuciło z ciemności, powoli ruszyła w głąb korytarza. Podskoczyła ze strachu, gdy drzwi trzasnęły za jej plecami, pogrążając ją w mroku.

_Weź się w garść!_ – rozkazała sobie w myślach.

Nerwowo poprawiła kaptur, zasłaniający jej twarz i ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Po krótkiej chwili weszła do przestronnego salonu pogrążonego w półmroku. Wszystkie okna były pozasłaniane, a jedyne źródło światła w pomieszczeniu stanowił niewielki kominek, znajdujący się praktycznie naprzeciw wejścia. Narcyza zmrużyła oczy i odwróciła wzrok od trzaskających płomieni, by rozejrzeć się wokół. Jedynymi meblami w salonie były dwa fotele i mały stolik między nimi.

- Długo masz zamiar tak stać? – rozległ się czyjś głos, dobiegający z fotela ustawionego tyłem do wejścia.

Wzięła głębszy oddech i powoli przeszła przez salon, kierując się do drugiego fotela. Dopiero, gdy na nim zasiadła, zsunęła kaptur i uniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na przyglądającą jej się z wyraźnym chłodem Tonks.

- Liczyłam raczej na spotkanie z Andromedą – powiedziała cicho, opierając się wygodniej.

- Nie chciała cię widzieć – padła krótka odpowiedź.

Narcyza przymknęła oczy, czując nieprzyjemny ból w piersi. Powinna była się tego spodziewać, ale cicho liczyła, że może siostra wybaczyła jej winy sprzed lat. Mimo wszystko jednak nie spodziewała się, że słowa potrafią tak mocno zaboleć.

- W takim razie po co to spotkanie? – zapytała, starając się, by głos jej nie zadrżał.

- Ponieważ zaciekawiłaś ją na tyle, że kazała mi z tobą porozmawiać.

Skrzywiła się.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. Potrzebuję rozmowy z kimś, kto potrafi mnie zrozumieć, a obawiam się, że przez stereotyp, który zbudował Lucjusz, nie jesteś w stanie chociaż zbliżyć się do tego stanu – powiedziała chłodno i zarzuciła z powrotem kaptur. – Przekaż moje pozdrowienia Andromedzie – dodała, wstając.

- Wycofując się z rozmowy ze mną, nie zdobędziesz jej zaufania – odparła leniwie Tonks.

Narcyza spojrzała uważnie na aurorkę, siedzącą na fotelu w pozycji, która wyraźnie pokazywała jej znudzenie. Tylko oczy wpatrywały się w nią bystro i niwelowały cały efekt, jaki Tonks starała się sprawić.

Powoli usiadła z powrotem, nie odrywając spojrzenia od siostrzenicy. Niechętnie zsunęła kaptur i poprawiła płaszcz, jednocześnie upewniając się, że jej różdżka jest na właściwym miejscu. Oczy Tonks rozbłysły lekko, gdy wychwyciła to posunięcie.

- Magia na nic ci się nie zda w tym momencie. Wręcz przeciwnie, uznam, że nie jesteś godna zaufania i stracisz ostatnią szansę na spotkanie z siostrą – powiedziała powoli aurorka.

Narcyza zmrużyła oczy. Właściwie nie takiej rozmowy się spodziewała od momentu, gdy dostrzegła siostrzenicę. Zawsze słyszała, że to największa łamaga i ofiara losu, jaka chodzi po świecie, ale teraz, gdy miała okazję zobaczyć ją na własne oczy i wdać się w rozmowę, zrozumiała, że ma do czynienia z trudną przeciwniczką, której największym atutem jest fakt, że nikt jej nie docenia.

Gwałtownym ruchem wyszarpnęła różdżkę z kieszeni i niemal w tym samym momencie, przy jej gardle znalazła się końcówka różdżki Tonks, która prawie niezauważenie poderwała się z fotela. Narcyza była pod wrażeniem. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i powoli odłożyła różdżkę na stolik.

_To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego wciąż udaje jej się żyć _– pomyślała, obserwując Tonks, gdy ta cofnęła się, by usiąść z powrotem w fotelu.

- O czym więc chcesz rozmawiać? – zapytała ostrożnie.

- O tym, o czym chciałaś porozmawiać – odparła spokojnie Tonks, wracając do leniwej pozycji.

Westchnęła.

- Posłuchaj, potrzebuję rady, która pomoże mi w prywatnym życiu i nie sądzę, żebyś akurat ty była w stanie mi jej udzielić. Zresztą…

- Czyżby idealne małżeństwo w końcu przestało się układać?

Narcyza znieruchomiała na dźwięk przesłodzonego głosu, który w dzieciństwie słyszała tak wiele razy, że rozpoznałaby go nawet za tysiąc lat. Powoli wstała i obróciła się, by ze zdziwieniem spojrzeć na przyglądającą jej się kpiąco Andromedę.

- Mamo! Mówiłam, że masz poczekać, aż skończę! – rzuciła z irytacją Tonks.

- Wybacz, Dora, ale zaczęły mi się nudzić te wasze gierki – mruknęła Andromeda, ziewając. Powoli podeszła do córki, która również wstała. – Posuń się – rzuciła i bezczelnie odepchnęła ją na bok, by usiąść wygodnie w fotelu.

Tonks z westchnięciem pokręciła głową. Obróciła się na pięcie i skierowała się do wyjścia. Zanim przekroczyła próg, rzuciła jeszcze przez ramię:

- Jak będą jakieś problemy, to wołaj, tylko głośno.

- Dora, wyobraź sobie, że jeszcze umiem się bronić – warknęła Andromeda, na co Tonks zaśmiała się z korytarza.

- Serio? To czemu zawsze się mną wyręczasz?

Andromeda zacisnęła pięści, gdy trzasnęły drzwi, gdzieś w głębi domu.

- Co za bezczelna gówniara – mruknęła pod nosem, mordując wzrokiem wyjście z salonu.

- Jak jej matka – powiedziała cicho Narcyza, ściągając na siebie uwagę siostry.

Pani Tonks przez chwilę piorunowała ją wzrokiem, zanim zaśmiała się cicho.

- Racja, nie można powiedzieć, żebym zawsze była grzeczną dziewczynką – przyznała. Sięgnęła po różdżkę Narcyzy i zaczęła obracać ją w palcach, spoglądając poważniej na siostrę. – Dlaczego zwróciłaś się do mnie? Masz przecież pod ręką Bellę i całą rzeszę Śmierciożerczyń, które z pewnością chętnie by ci pomogły – rzuciła kpiąco, krzywiąc się lekko.

Narcyza westchnęła, szykując się na psychiczną mordęgę. Spotkać się po latach z siostrą to jedno, ale przekonać ją do szczerych zamiarów, to już zupełnie inna kwestia.

- Cieszę się, że dobrze się trzymasz…

- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie – przerwała jej Andromeda, piorunując ją wzrokiem. – I z tego, co powiedziała mi Dora, to nie jest też powód tego spotkania.

- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś mi jednak nie przerywała…

- Nie ty tutaj stawiasz warunki.

Zamknęła oczy i potarła skronie. Zdążyła już przez te kilkanaście lat zapomnieć, że rozmowa ze starsza siostrą bywała czasami naprawdę trudna. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Doszłam wreszcie do wniosku, że pora zrobić coś konkretnego z moich życiem. Lucjusz mnie ogranicza i przez niego nie mogę być sobą, a że kocham kogoś innego i wiem, że to uczcie jest odwzajemnione, zdecydowałam się spróbować sił w nowym związku, ale zwątpiłam w siebie po kłótni, która się wywiązała tydzień temu i od czasu której jestem ignorowana – wyrzuciła z siebie prawie jednym tchem. – Potrzebuję rady, bo nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić – dodała cicho, gdy odpowiedziało jej milczenie.

Andromeda przez niemal minutę wpatrywała się w nią oceniająco, bawiąc się jej różdżką. Narcyza czuła się naprawdę niepewnie pod tym spojrzeniem, tym bardziej, że nie miała pojęcia, co siostra mogła sobie o niej pomyśleć. Ulżyło jej, gdy na twarzy Andromedy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

- W końcu zaczynasz myśleć – mruknęła pani Tonks. Odwróciła głowę. – DORA! – ryknęła tak niespodziewanie, że Narcyza prawie podskoczyła.

W korytarzu rozległy się pospieszne kroki, a moment później Tonks wpadła do salonu z takim impetem, że prawie straciła równowagę.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała błyskawicznie, szukając niebezpieczeństwa.

- Och, nic takiego. Bądź tak miła i skocz po jakieś wino, bo chyba czeka nas długa rozmowa – odparła Andromeda słodkim głosem. Tonks westchnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

- Mamo, jeszcze jeden taki fałszywy alarm, a możesz zapomnieć, że w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca w czymkolwiek ci pomogę – mruknęła, na co Dromeda pokiwała głową.

- Tak, tak, a teraz idź, bo czas mnie goni. – Tonks pokręciła głową i wyszła, a Andromeda z zaciekawionym i łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem zwróciła się z powrotem do Narcyzy. – A ty opowiedz mi dokładnie, ze wszystkimi szczegółami, kto to taki, skąd pewność, że też cię kocha, o co się pokłóciliście i jak to się w ogóle stało, że moja mała siostrzyczka nareszcie zaczęła myśleć…

Stanęła przed drzwiami, wpatrując się w nie z uwagą. Rozmowa z Andromedą naprawdę jej pomogła i dzięki niej przestała wątpić w to, co robi. Wprawdzie dwie butelki wina, które opróżniły we dwie, nieco utrudniały racjonalne myślenie, ale to i tak było lepsze od ciągłego zmieniania decyzji.

Potrząsnęła głową, próbując odegnać nieznaczne zawirowania, pobudzające świat do ruchu i uniosła rękę, by załomotać w drzwi.

- Sanguine! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Otwieraj! – zawołała głośno, mając w głębokim poważaniu, czy ściągnie na siebie uwagę, czy nie. Już się zdążyła zorientować, że dom Avery'ego znajdował się w mugolskiej dzielnicy, więc szansa, że ktokolwiek ją rozpozna, była naprawdę nikła.

Po pięciu minutach jej głośnych krzyków i walenia pięścią w twarde drewno, drzwi otworzyły się tak niespodziewanie, że nie zdążyła wyhamować zamachu i trafiła Sanguine'a w ramię.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho, próbując się lekko uśmiechnąć.

Sanguine przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią poważnie, po czym odsunął się i bez słowa wpuścił ją do środka.

- Będziesz miała coś przeciwko, jeśli porozmawiamy na dole? Chciałbym dokończyć ćwiczenia.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, w jakim był stroju. Sportowe obuwie, sięgające kolan ciemne spodenki i lekko wilgotna koszulka bez rękawów aż krzyczały, że bezczelnie przerwała mu trening. Koszulka jednocześnie sprawiła, że zrobiło jej się dziwnie gorąco, gdy dostrzegła pod przylegającym do ciała materiałem idealnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha.

Pokręciła głową, czując się nagle niezdolną do wypowiadania słów. Sanguine podrapał się nerwowo po karku i wskazał jej otwarte drzwi, prowadzące do piwnicy. Zeszła powoli po schodach, czując jego obecność tuż za sobą. Na dole znajdowały się kolejne otwarte drzwi, a zaraz za nimi przestronne pomieszczenie umeblowane jak typowa siłownia. Z zaciekawieniem spojrzała po kolei na wszystkie dziwne urządzenia, których nawet za sto lat nie potrafiłaby obsłużyć, a tymczasem Sanguine wyczarował wygodny fotel, który ustawił obok dziwnej ławeczki z zawieszonym nad jednym końcem metalowym drągiem, na którym ktoś umieścił duże owalne dyski po obu stronach. Usiadła niepewnie na fotelu, a Sanguine położył się na ławce, zdjął ten dziwny drąg ze stojaka i zaczął go powoli podnosić i opuszczać. Narcyza miała dziwne wrażenie, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie wzrosła, gdy spojrzała na jego ramiona i klatkę piersiową, gdzie mięśnie poruszały się, pracując ciężko. Przełknęła ślinę.

- Więc co się tu sprowadza? – zapytał, gdy milczenie nieprzyjemnie się przedłużyło. Z trudem oderwała wzrok od jego umięśnionego ciała, by spojrzeć mu w twarz.

- Czemu mnie unikałeś?

Westchnął cicho, ale nie oderwał wzroku od sufitu.

- Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Byłaś na mnie wściekła, a ja nie chciałem dawać ci powodu, żebyś się jeszcze bardziej denerwowała.

- Jesteś kretynem – stwierdziła szczerze.

Zerknął na nią kątem oka i wzruszył lekko ramionami.

- Skoro tak uważasz.

- Sanguine, gniewałam się na ciebie bardzo krótko. Zaskoczyłeś mnie tym, co powiedziałeś, więc nie dziw się mojej reakcji – powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się w niego z lekkim smutkiem.

- Wcale ci się nie dziwię. Miałaś prawo być zła po tym, co powiedziałem. Żałuję tylko, że nie dałaś mi tego wszystkiego wyjaśnić – odparł spokojnie, spoglądając znów w sufit.

- Więc mi wyjaśnij. Masz teraz okazję.

- Nie będziesz mi przerywać? – upewnił się po chwili wahania.

- Nie – obiecała.

- W porządku. Więc tak, jak mówiłem, zdradziłem Voldemorta. Po jego powrocie zrozumiałem, że nawet jeśli uda się go zabić po raz kolejny, dla nas wszystkich nie skończy się to za dobrze przez to, że go popieraliśmy. Dlatego zaraz po spotkaniu wybrałem się do Hogwartu. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak łatwo się tam dostać – prychnął z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Mieli tak potężne luki w zabezpieczeniach, że gdyby Voldemort chociaż trochę pomyślał, zniszczyłby szkołę od wewnątrz. Teraz na szczęście jest to nie możliwe, bo powiedziałem Dumbledore'owi o wszystkich lukach. Żebyś tylko widziała, jaką panikę w ten sposób wywołałem. Wszyscy nauczyciele się prawie pozabijali, jak się rzucili, żeby to naprawić. Tylko Dumbledore został ze mną. Był bardzo podejrzliwy i nie chciał mi uwierzyć, że poinformowałem ich o tym z dobrego serca. Nie ma sensu, żebym ci streszczał całą długą rozmowę, jaką przeprowadziliśmy, ale koniec końców udało mi się zawrzeć z Dumbledorem układ. Ja miałem dostarczać im informacje, dzięki którym mogli skuteczniej walczyć z Voldemortem, a w zamian za to, Dumbledore ma zadbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo po zakończeniu wojny. Wprawdzie nie zwolniło mnie to z tortur, ale przez całą pierwszą wojnę już się zdążyłem przyzwyczaić do tego i staram się nie myśleć, że odbieram życie niewinnej osobie. Po prostu się wyłączam i robię wszystko mechanicznie, dzięki czemu jestem w stanie normalnie funkcjonować i jednocześnie nie wydać się przez Voldemortem. Ponadto znalazłem pracę w mugolskim szpitalu, gdzie mogę chociaż trochę odkupić swoje winy, ratując ludziom życie jako najlepszy chirurg a kraju – dodał z nutką goryczy w głosie.

Odłożył drąg na stojak i obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią poważnie.

- Jest jeszcze coś, z czego powinienem się wytłumaczyć?

Narcyza pokręciła głową. Powoli wstała, podeszła do niego i bez namysłu usiadła mu na brzuchu. Pochyliła się, praktycznie kładąc się na nim, by pocałować go lekko w usta.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho.

- Nie ma za co. Powiedziałbym ci to wszystko już tydzień temu, jakbyś na mnie nie wrzeszczała – odparł, uśmiechając się do niej kpiąco.

- Chyba powinnam cię za to przeprosić…

- Nie musisz, miałaś pełne prawo być zła. – Dotknął jej policzka, a drugą ręką zaczął gładzić jej plecy. – Ale wiesz, że znowu przeszkadzasz mi w ćwiczeniach?

- Wiem – odparła krótko Narcyza, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

Podniosła się, by usiąść na nim okrakiem i położyła się na nim z powrotem, całując go po szczęce. Spojrzał na nią niepewnie, gdy wsunęła rękę pod jego koszulkę, gładząc jego twarde mięśnie.

- Narcyzo, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Jak najbardziej – mruknęła.

Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i przymknął oczy, gdy przesunęła paznokciami po jego brzuchu. Mimowolnie objął ją mocniej, a jego ręka samoistnie przesunęła się na jej pośladki.

- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że zachowujesz się jak pijana? – spytał cicho, oddychając szybciej, gdy poczuł jej usta na szyi.

- Bo jestem pijana – odparła spokojnie, wsuwając drugą dłoń pod jego koszulkę.

Spojrzał na nią z jeszcze większym zdumieniem i zadrżał, gdy znów zadrapała jego brzuch i równocześnie zbliżyła dłoń do jego spodenek.

- Poczekaj, moment – wykrztusił. Narcyza niechętnie oderwała usta od jego obojczyka i zerknęła na niego pytająco. – Jeśli już chcesz próbować mnie gwałcić, to może lepiej przenieść się gdzieś, gdzie będzie wygodniej dla nas oboje? – zapytał ze znaczącym uśmieszkiem.

Narcyza poświęciła chwilę na zastanowienie się. Zerknęła na niego oceniająco.

- Niech ci będzie – mruknęła nonszalancko i pocałowała go w usta.

Z entuzjazmem odwzajemnił jej pocałunek. Gdy bez tchu oderwali się od siebie, Sanguine z trudem wstał, trzymając ją na rękach i z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem zabrał ją na górę, do sypialni…


	6. Chapter 6

Zaraz po wyjściu Narcyzy, rozległy się kroki na korytarzu i do salonu weszła Tonks. Zaklęciem powiększyła płomień w kominku i usiadła w pustym fotelu. Andromeda zakręciła kieliszkiem, wpatrując się w wirujący płyn. Po chwili uniosła rękę, by dopić wino. Odstawiła delikatnie kieliszek na stół i dopiero wtedy spojrzała uważnie na córkę.

- Dolałaś Veritaserum? – zapytała spokojnie, na co Tonks przytaknęła. – Dobrze. Podsłuchiwałaś przez całą rozmowę?

- Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? – oburzyła się aurorka i uśmiechnęła złośliwie. – Chyba nie sądziłaś, że sobie odpuszczę chociaż fragment.

- Moja krew – Andromeda pokiwała z zadowoleniem głową. – I co o tym sądzisz?

Tonks westchnęła i poprawiła się na fotelu.

- Ciężko powiedzieć. W gruncie rzeczy nie próbowała nawet kłamać, ale nie wiadomo, co z Averym. Dopóki nie namówimy go na zwierzenia, nie możemy mieć pewności, czy jest szczery w tym, co robi.

- Narcyza się upiera, że mówił prawdę.

- Ale kto powiedział, że nie okłamał jej, żeby coś w ten sposób zyskać? W takiej sytuacji raczej by się nie chwalił przed nią, że coś ukrywa, prawda?

- Z pewnością – przyznała Andromeda. Napełniła kieliszek i przyjrzała się głębokiej barwie wina. – Powiedz, Dora, skąd właściwie miałaś Veritaserum? Prawie nic nie poczułam.

- Od Severusa – odparła Tonks z dziwną nutą w głosie.

Andromeda oderwała wzrok od kieliszka, by przyjrzeć się uważnie córce. Aurorka odwróciła wzrok.

- Kochasz go, prawda?

- Skąd, przecież to dupek – mruknęła Tonks, drapiąc się nerwowo po karku. Andromeda prychnęła.

- Dora, mnie chcesz okłamać? Mówisz o nim stanowczo zbyt często, myślisz o nim jeszcze częściej…

- Mamo!

- … a w biurze masz jego zdjęcie i chcesz mi wmówić, że jest ci całkowicie obojętny? – dokończyła niezrażona Andromeda.

- Zakradłaś się do mojego biura?

- Musiałam przecież sprawdzić, w jakich warunkach pracuje moja córka. Na moim miejscu przecież zrobiłabyś dokładnie to samo.

- Nie, ja bym się do tego nie przyznała – mruknęła Tonks, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Zrób coś z nim. Chyba nie masz zamiaru całe życie czekać, aż łaskawie zwróci na ciebie uwagę, co?

Tonks prychnęła i poderwała się z fotela, by podejść do kominka.

- Mamo, daj mi spokój. I tak nic nie zrobię, bo Hermiona owinęła go sobie wokół palca, więc byłabym wdzięczna, jakbyś po prostu mi odpuściła, dobrze? – powiedziała chłodno, nie spoglądając na matkę.

Andromeda westchnęła i odstawiła kieliszek. Niechętnie wstała, by podejść do córki i objąć ją lekko.

- Dora, nie chcę, żebyś zmarnowała całe życie przez jednego dupka, jak go zawsze nazywałaś. Więc nie dziw się, że wolałabym albo, żebyś sobie w końcu darowała, albo żebyś zrobiła cokolwiek, żeby go zdobyć. Jesteś moją jedyną córką i zależy mi, żebyś miała jak najlepsze życie.

- Wiem, mamo – mruknęła. – Ale mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że jestem w stanie sama ułożyć sobie życie.

- Jak tam sobie chcesz, naciskać nie będę. Ale wiesz, jak będziesz potrzebowała pomocy, to możesz zawsze do mnie przyjść, jasne?

- Jasne. A teraz wybacz mi, ale mam jeszcze trochę papierów w pracy.

Andromeda uśmiechnęła się lekko i puściła Tonks, po czym wróciła na fotel, biorąc po drodze kieliszek.

- Miłej zabawy – rzuciła, unosząc kieliszek w toaście.

Obudził się już przy pierwszym sygnale pagera. Ostrożnie wypuścił Narcyzę z objęć, starając się jej nie zbudzić, zerwał się z łóżka i doskoczył do komody, na której brzęczało cicho małe elektroniczne urządzenie. Jednym guzikiem wyciszył pager i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na numer, który wyświetlił się na ekranie. Westchnął cicho. Wysunął szufladę, wyciągnął z niej czyste bokserki i poszedł do łazienki, po drodze zabierając z fotela jeansy i koszulkę. Po szybkim prysznicu wrócił do sypialni już w pełni ubrany. Niechętnie przypiął pager do paska i zarzucił kurtkę motocyklową. Następnie podszedł powoli do łóżka, wpatrując się ponuro w śpiącą Narcyzę. Oparł rękę na materacu i pochylił się, by złożyć delikatny pocałunek na jej czole. Zamarł, gdy się poruszyła, ale zaraz odetchnął, kiedy jedynie obróciła się na drugi bok, układając się wygodniej.

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zostawiać ją w nocy, ale musiał to zrobić. Praca chirurga do czegoś zobowiązywała. Poza tym nigdy nie był wzywany nocą, jeśli nie było to coś naprawdę poważnego, dlatego nie miał wyjścia. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Narcyzę i wyszedł z sypialni. Udał się do ogrodu, gdzie z komórki tuż przy ogrodzeniu wyprowadził motor. Pospiesznie nałożył kask i założył rękawice, po czym wspiął się na pojazd, błyskawicznie odpalił silnik i wyjechał na oświetloną ulicznymi latarniami ulicę.

Do domu udało mu się wrócić dopiero tuż po świcie, mając za sobą prawie cztery godziny mordęgi, która i tak zakończyła się śmiercią pacjenta. Chociaż robił, co mógł, wykorzystał wszystkie swoje umiejętności, nie był w stanie zatamować wszystkich wewnętrznych krwotoków i musiał odnotować zgon w wyniku zbyt wielkiego upływu krwi. Nienawidził takich chwil. Naprawdę nienawidził. Każdego pacjenta traktował jak tego jedynego, który potrzebuje jego pomocy najbardziej na świecie, dlatego tym bardziej dobijały go chwile, w których nie był w stanie tej pomocy udzielić.

Z rezygnacją wprowadził motor do prowizorycznego garażu i ze złością rzucił kaskiem o ścianę. Przeczesał dłonią krótkie czarne włosy i westchnął z rezygnacją. Powoli wszedł do domu, kierując się do kuchni, gdzie z szafki wyciągnął butelkę whisky, by napełnić pierwszą z brzegu szklankę. Wypił wszystko jednym haustem i wrócił do salonu. Położył się niespiesznie na sofie, wbijając wzrok w sufit. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy powieki mu opadły i zapadł w niespokojny sen.

Obudził się, czując roznoszący się wokół przyjemny zapach jakiegoś apetycznego dania. Ledwie uchylił powieki, musiał od razu je przymknąć, by chronić oczy przed ostrymi promieniami słońca, wpadającymi do salonu przez wielkie okna. Przeciągnął się niespiesznie i usiadł, a na podłogę zsunął się koc, którym był przykryty. Zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w koc ze zdziwieniem. Niepewnie rozejrzał się wokół, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, gdy w wejściu do kuchni dostrzegł Narcyzę, ubraną jedynie w jego koszulę, sięgającą jej do połowy uda.

- Dobrze spałeś? – zapytała cicho, podchodząc do niego powoli.

- Nie bardzo – przyznał szczerze. Wstał i podszedł do niej, by przytulić ją mocno. – Przy tobie spało się lepiej – mruknął, wtulając twarz w jej jasne włosy.

- Czarny Pan czy szpital? – spytała, muskając palcami jego kark.

- Szpital. Wezwali mnie na poważną operację jakiegoś mugolskiego ministra – mruknął niechętnie.

- Udała się?

- Nie – rzucił krótko i odsunął się.

Czując dławiące go wyrzuty sumienia, w których pogrążał się po każdej nieudanej operacji, obrócił się plecami do niej i wszedł do kuchni, rozglądając się po szafkach, zawalonych różnymi, pustymi już naczyniami. Podszedł do kuchenki, na której stał przykryty garnek.

- Co tu pichcisz? – zapytał spokojnie, sięgając do pokrywki. Gwałtownie cofnął rękę, gdy Narcyza zamachnęła się na niego drewnianą łyżką.

- Nie podglądaj – ostrzegła, wygrażając mu palcem. – Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Wziąłeś prysznic, jak wróciłeś? – zapytała, a gdy pokręcił głową, spojrzała na niego potępiająco. – No to na co czekasz? Marsz do łazienki – rozkazała, wskazując ręką drzwi.

Sanguine uniósł brew, spoglądając na nią kpiąco. Niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i gwałtownie przysunął się do niej, przyciskając ją do szafki. Przezornie wyrwał jej łyżkę z ręki i odrzucił ją na bok, zanim uniósł rękę, by pogładzić jej policzek. Nachylił się.

- Pójdę – mruknął, zachowując odległość cala między ich ustami. – Ale jeśli ty pójdziesz ze mną – dokończył i zbliżył się, muskając wargami jej usta.

Narcyza oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu i odsunęła go, wpatrując się w niego pobłażliwie.

- A obiad ma się przypalić, tak?

Wywrócił oczami i przysunął się z powrotem, tym razem całując jej szyję.

- Chyba nic takiego by mu się nie stało – mruknął, praktycznie nie odrywając ust od jej skóry.

- Sanguine – westchnęła, odsuwając go znów. – Zachowaj siły na później – szepnęła mu jeszcze do ucha i odepchnęła go, wskazując mu znowu drzwi. – Łazienka.

- Nie, tutaj jest kuchnia – odparł, przysuwając się z powrotem.

- Nie dostaniesz obiadu, jak będziesz niegrzeczny – ostrzegła go, odsuwając się powoli.

- Wystarczysz mi ty – szepnął z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem, przygważdżając ją znów do szafki.

- Sanguine! – roześmiała się, próbując go znowu odepchnąć. – Przeszkadzasz mi w gotowaniu!

- I co z tego? – mruknął, całując ją po szyi.

Przesunął dłońmi po jej talii, biodrach, udach, po czym złapał ją niespodziewanie za pośladki i posadził ją na blacie szafki. Jedną ręką gładził jej prawe udo, a drugą wsunął pod koszulę, dotykając nagiej skóry jej pleców.

- Przestań – szepnęła, gdy musnął wnętrze jej uda.

- Czemu? – zapytał przekornie, na co sapnęła z irytacją. – Przecież wiem, że tego chcesz.

- Ale nie chcę, żeby obiad się przypalił – rzuciła. Mimowolnie objęła go za szyję, kiedy przesunął rękę wyżej. – Sanguine, później.

Westchnął ciężko i niechętnie się odsunął. Spojrzał na nią ponuro i momentalne poczuł rosnące pożądanie na widok jej zarumienionych policzków. Objął jej twarz dłońmi i nachylił się, by pocałować ją czule w usta.

- Popsułaś całą zabawę – mruknął, na co pokręciła pobłażliwie głową.

Odsunąwszy się, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z kuchni. Z rezygnacją udał się do łazienki, gdzie praktycznie zrzucił z siebie ubranie i wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając zimną wodę z nadzieją, że może to złagodzi napięcie, jakie wytworzyło się między jego lędźwiami.

Nie umiał powiedzieć, ile czasu stał pod prysznicem, pozwalając, by zimne strumienie spływały po jego plecach. Jego myśli błądziły sobie tylko znanymi torami, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę, dzięki czemu nie musiał się skupiać na niczym konkretnym. Bardzo często wykorzystywał tego typu oderwanie od rzeczywistości, co bardzo mu pomagało w czasie spotkań z Voldemortem. Nie musiał wtedy myśleć o wszystkich tych potwornościach, do których był zmusz…

Znieruchomiał, gdy nagle poczuł dotyk na ramieniu. Przymknął gwałtownie oczy, gdy paznokcie Narcyzy przesunęły się wzdłuż całych jego pleców. Oddech niekontrolowanie mu przyspieszył, gdy zaczęła łagodzić ból delikatnymi pocałunkami. Oparł się ciężko o zimną ścianę.

- A co z obiadem? – wykrztusił, gdy Narcyza sięgnęła do kurka i niespiesznie zmieniła wodę na gorącą.

- Już gotowy – szepnęła, jednocześnie przygryzając lekko jego ucho.

Nie wytrzymał. Obrócił się gwałtownie, zakleszczył ją w silnym uścisku i wpił się w jej usta. Przed oczami wybuchły mu fajerwerki, gdy ich języki napotkały się w desperackim tańcu. Równocześnie poczuł, jak cała krew spłynęła w dół jego organizmu, gdy mózg zarejestrował nagie piersi Narcyzy napierające na jego tors. Bezmyślnie sięgnął ręką między jej nogi i prawie oszalał z wrażenia, gdy wygięła się w jego ramionach. Czuł, że płonie. Zarówno od ognia, gorzejącego wewnątrz niego, jak i od gorącej wody, palącej jego schłodzoną skórę. Kiedy jeszcze Narcyza chwyciła go stanowczo i zaczęła przesuwać dłoń w górę i w dół, instynkt wziął górę.

Z gardłowym warknięciem pchnął ją na ścianę. Błyskawicznie przyległ do niej i rozsunął ręką jej nogi. Wpił się w jej usta, tłumiąc jęknięcia, gdy wbił się w nią jednym, mocnym pchnięciem. Czuł jej paznokcie rozdzierające jego plecy, czuł jak wiła się w rozkoszy, jęcząc głośno przy każdym mocniejszym ruchu, a jedyne, co był w stanie robić, to zagłębiać się w niej dalej i dalej, z każdym pchnięciem coraz bardziej odcinając się od rzeczywistego świata. Poczuł strużki krwi, spływające po jego plecach, gdy w chwili największej rozkoszy wbiła paznokcie w jego ramiona, wykrzykując głośno jego imię. Raptem ułamek sekundy później z jego trzewi wydobył się gardłowy warkot, a przed oczami gwałtownie mu pociemniało, gdy eksplodował.

Desperacko zaczerpnął tchu, opierając się ciężko o ścianę. Czuł na piersi nieregularny oddech Narcyzy, która starała się nie osunąć po ścianie. Objął ją ramieniem, przytrzymując ją mocno.

- Żyjesz? – wykrztusił z trudem.

Narcyza z uśmiechem pokręciła głową. Zaśmiał się cicho. Dał sobie kilka sekund na dojście do siebie, po czym ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce i przeszedł do sypialni, gdzie położył ją na łóżku. Zanim zdążył w ogóle pomyśleć o odsunięciu się, Narcyza chwyciła go za ramię i pociągnęła w dół, przez co wylądował na łóżku obok niej.

- Wydawało mi się, że chciałaś jakiś obiad zjeść – zakpił, spoglądając na nią z uśmiechem.

- Chrzanić obiad – mruknęła słabym głosem, przymknęła oczy i wtuliła się w jego ramię.

Sanguine zaśmiał się cicho. Pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło i machnięciem ręki przywołał miękki koc, którym przykrył ich oboje…


	7. Chapter 7

- Bello.

Bellatrix prawie podskoczyła i obróciła się gwałtownie, gdy ją zawołał. W jej oczach na ułamek sekundy pojawił się lekki przestrach, ale zaraz się opanowała i skrzywiła z niesmakiem. Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Jego szwagierka zawsze wykazywała się względnym opanowaniem i w każdej chwili była gotowa do zadawania tortur, ale od jakiegoś miesiąca coraz częściej miały miejsce momenty, gdy zaczynał obawiać się o stan jej umysłu. Zachowywała się, jakby powoli ogarniała ją mania prześladowcza. Niemal na każdym kroku widziała wrogie twarze i zdarzyło się już, że atakowała, nie patrząc, z kim ma do czynienia. Sam również miał nieszczęście znaleźć się po niewłaściwej stronie jej różdżki, gdy raz nieopatrznie zaszedł ją od tyłu. Pamiętając siłę jej zaklęcia, które prawie przełamało jego tarcze i było bliskie wgniecenia go w ścianę, tym razem zachował stosowną odległość.

- Czego? – warknęła Bellatrix prawie z drugiego końca korytarza.

Podszedł do niej niespiesznie, obracając w palcach laskę ze srebrnym wężem. Zauważył jej rękę, sięgającą pod poły szaty i bez trudu domyślił się, że zacisnęła palce na różdżce, w każdej chwili gotowa jej użyć.

- Narcyza nie wróciła na noc – powiedział cicho, uważnie obserwując jej reakcję.

Bellatrix prychnęła kpiąco, wyraźnie się rozluźniając. Obrzuciła go potępiającym spojrzeniem.

- I co z tego? To nie mój problem. Cyzia jest twoją żoną i twoim obowiązkiem jest pilnować jej bezpieczeństwa – syknęła zjadliwie. Musiała tknąć ją jakaś niepokojąca myśl, bo wyraźnie zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce i przysunęła się, by dźgnąć go palcem, mrużąc przy tym niebezpiecznie oczy. – Jeśli coś jej się stało, będziesz pierwszym celem mojej zemsty.

Mimowolnie cofnął się o krok, woląc zachować bezpieczną odległość. Nie od dziś wiedział, że jego szwagierka potrafi być nieprzewidywalna, a przez to śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Czasami zastanawiał się, jak Narcyza i Bellatrix mogły być spokrewnione. Jego żona, zawsze taka delikatna i krucha, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby byle podmuch mógł ją porwać i bez trudu złamać jej słabą wolę. Chociaż potrafiła pokazać pazurki – policzek wciąż go piekł na wspomnienie pozornie słabego uderzenia, jakie od niej otrzymał – porównywanie jej do silnej i brutalnej siostry było absurdalne.

- Oczekiwałem, że mogłabyś wiedzieć, co się z nią stało – powiedział zimno.

Z zainteresowaniem zauważył dziwny błysk w jej oczach, zanim znów zapanowało w nich szaleństwo.

- Wiesz, Bello, w momencie, gdy mojej żonie może grozić jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, ukrywanie informacji raczej nie pomoże ci osiągnąć lepszej pozycji – dodał leniwie, gładząc spokojnie srebrnego węża.

Na twarzy Bellatrix momentalnie zapłonęła furia. Gwałtownie wyszarpnęła różdżkę, której koniec rozbłysł zimnym, srebrnym blaskiem. Lucjusz huknął plecami o ścianę, nim zdążył pomyśleć o zablokowaniu jej czaru. Z jękiem osunął się po ścianie, a całe jego ciało w jednej chwili zapłonęło przeraźliwym bólem. Z całej siły zacisnął zęby, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać cichego okrzyku. Mimo zamkniętych oczu, pod powiekami lśniła czerwień, a w uszach huczała krew. Ciało, bez jego kontroli wiło się w spazmach bólu, mięśnie płonęły, jak gdyby ktoś próbował oderwać je od kości.

Gdy wreszcie Bellatrix odpuściła, nie potrafił się podnieść. Leżał skulony na podłodze własnej posiadłości, ledwie łapiąc oddech i nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia ciała. Nie był w stanie zmusić się, by unieść powieki, gdy stanęła nad nim z różdżką.

- Jak śmiesz! – syknęła z furią. – Jesteś skończonym dupkiem, pieprzonym podlotkiem, który nie ma pojęcia o prawdziwym życiu! Cholerny arystokrata! Gówno wiesz o świecie i masz jeszcze czelność MI grozić! Przysięgam na moja różdżkę, że jeśli włos spadnie Cyzi z głowy, dopadnę cię i do końca życia zapamiętasz do czego zdolne są kobiety z rodu Black!

Gwałtownym ruchem uniosła różdżkę, drżącą od nasycenia magii, ale znieruchomiała, gdy dotarł do nich cichy syk Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

- Co się tutaj dzieje?

Lucjusz zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy, ale zabrakło mu sił, by się podnieść. Spojrzał więc jedynie na Czarnego Pana z miną niewinnie skazanego. Bellatrix zaś prychnęła kpiąco i opuściwszy różdżkę, odwróciła się do Lorda, kłaniając się przed nim nisko.

- Panie, ten karaluch ośmielił się oskarżyć mnie o działanie przeciwko mojej siostrze – wycedziła, traktując Malfoya morderczym spojrzeniem.

Voldemort zmrużył szkarłatne oczy i obrócił głowę, by zmierzyć wzrokiem leżącego pod ścianą Lucjusza, który z wyraźnym trudem próbował się podnieść. Nozdrza Lorda rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, gdy wciągnął głębiej powietrze, wdychając unoszący się w powietrzu odór strachu. Skrycie był pod wrażeniem odwagi Malfoya. Od dawnych lat blondyn darzył Bellatrix respektem i nigdy dotąd nie ośmielił się rzucić pod jej adresem tak poważnych oskarżeń. Poniekąd więc ciężko było uwierzyć w słowa brunetki, ale Voldemort wiedział, że nigdy by go nie okłamała.

- Czy to prawda, Lucjuszu? – zapytał cicho, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Malfoy wyraźnie się zawahał, ale po chwili kiwnął głową, na co Bellatrix wydała z siebie triumfalny okrzyk.

- Tak, mój panie. Martwię się o Narcyzę, a obawia o jej bezpieczeństwo wpłynęła negatywnie na mój rozsądek. Powinienem był pamiętać, że jej siostra nie posunęłaby się do tego, by ją skrzywdzić – wyznał z pokorą, dyskretnie posyłając Belli pełne wyższości spojrzenie.

Lord niespiesznie spojrzał na trzęsącą się z wściekłości Bellatrix, po czym z niezmąconym spokojem wrócił wzrokiem do Lucjusza.

- Nie powinieneś był oskarżać Belli. Jesteś jej winien przeprosiny, Lucjuszu – powiedział cicho, z rozbawieniem obserwując niesmak na twarzy Malfoya. Kątem oka dostrzegł szyderczy uśmieszek na twarzy brunetki, więc niezwłocznie zgasił jej zapał swoimi kolejnymi słowami. – Ty zaś, droga Bello, nie powinnaś była traktować Lucjusza takimi zaklęciami za to, że boi się o własną żonę. Barbarzyństwem byłoby pozostawienie kobiety, która dała mu pierworodnego, na pastwę losu, nieprawdaż?

- Tak, panie – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Voldemort roześmiał się szatańsko w duchu. Od lat nastawianie tej dwójki przeciwko sobie stanowiło dla niego wyjątkową rozrywkę. Zazwyczaj jednak pomiędzy nimi stała Narcyza, która starała się nie opowiadać po żadnej ze stron, a jedynie hamować rozlew krwi. I chociaż widział, że nie robiła tego z entuzjazmem, co więcej, był przekonany, że najchętniej pozwoliłaby im się pozabijać wzajemnie, górę brała w niej lojalność rodu Black, którą tak cenił.

- Lucjusz, oświeć mnie proszę i zdradź, gdzie chowa się twoja żona – zwrócił się do Malfoya, któremu w końcu udało się usiąść.

Na bladych policzkach blondyna pojawił się minimalny rumieniec. Lord zmrużył oczy, przeczuwając, jaką może otrzymać odpowiedź.

- Nie wiem, mój panie – wyznał cicho Lucjusz, wpatrując się w podłogę. – Nie widziałem jej od wczoraj rana. Nie wróciła na noc. Dlatego się o nią martwię.

Bellatrix znów prychnęła, ale nie odezwała się słowem. Zamiast tego skrzyżowała ręce na piersi w geście oburzenia. Lord spojrzał na nią przelotnie i wrócił wzrokiem do Lucjusza, marszcząc brwi w niezadowoleniu.

- Puściłeś swoją żonę samą, bez jakiejkolwiek ochrony? Może jeszcze powiesz, że nie wiesz, dokąd się wybierała? – wysyczał groźnie. Wystarczyło mu spojrzenie, jakie Lucjusz wbił w podłogę, by poznać prawdę. Niewiele brakowało a sam chwyciłby za różdżkę i dał mu porządną lekcję. Kto jak kto, ale Narcyza Malfoy była zbyt cenna, by pozwolić jej opuszczać Malfoy Manor bez stosownej ochrony. – Lepiej, byś więcej nie powtórzył takiego błędu, Lucjuszu. W przeciwnym razie będę zmuszony wyciągnąć stosowne konsekwencje.

- Tak, mój panie – wykrztusił Lucjusz.

Oczami wyobraźni widział triumfalny uśmieszek na twarzy szwagierki, ale zmusił się, by wpatrywać się w podłogę i nie dawać Czarnemu Panu powodu do niezadowolenia. Ostatnim, czemu mu było trzeba, była złość Lorda, który ostatnimi czasy był nieubłagany. Przeklął w myślach Narcyzę, przez którą musiał teraz znosić poniżenie. Jednocześnie obiecał sobie w myślach, że jego żona gorzko pożałuje tej wyprawy, jak tylko odważy się wrócić…

Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnim razem spędziła tak przyjemny dzień. Była pewna, że po ślubie takie dni w ogóle nie miały miejsca. Wprawdzie z początku Lucjusz starał się zachować pozory i odgrywał rolę dobrego męża, bardzo szybko mu to przeszło. Tak jak i szybko mu się znudziło ograniczanie się do jednego łóżka. Kiedyś myślała, że to z jej winy, ale skoro Sanguine nie dość, że nie uciekł, to jeszcze dał się usidlić dwa razy w niedługim odstępie czasu…

Westchnęła, przypominając sobie jego delikatny dotyk, tak różny od brutalności niezaspokojonego Lucjusza. Jedyne, czego żałowała, to że nie odważyła się wcześniej pokazać Sanguine'owi, że nie jest jej obojętny. Przy boku Malfoya zmarnowała ponad połowę swojego życia, dzień w dzień żałując, że nie postąpiła jak Andromeda. Zawsze marzyła o szczęśliwym małżeństwie, w którym najsilniejszym uczuciem byłaby miłość, a nie nienawiść do mugoli. Ale czas marnowania życia już minął. Wiedziała, że jedna rozmowa z siostrą jej nie zmieniła, ale czuła w sobie jej siłę. Siłę, która pozwoli jej w odpowiednim momencie odciąć się od tego przeklętego, monotonnego życia, na które skazali ją rodzice.

Z takimi myślami zatrzymała się przed drzwiami Malfoy Manor. Wpierw chciała potajemnie wślizgnąć się do wnętrza willi, by nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi, ale zmieniła zdanie. Jeśli chciała pokazać Malfoyowi, że skończyły się czasy, gdy mógł uważać się za pana i władcę, nie mogła się kryć. Dlatego też zebrała odwagę i dumnie wkroczyła do rezydencji z wysoko podniesioną głową. Pierwszą osobą, na jaką natknęła się zaraz w holu był Dołohow, który na jej widok aż przystanął. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, mierząc go spokojnie wzrokiem. Nie od dziś wiedziała, że Antonin jako jeden z wielu miał na nią chrapkę. Był jednym z tych, z którymi chętnie rozmawiała na balach, zbierając dzięki temu komplementy i urozmaicając sobie czas flirtami, od których oficjalnie się wzbraniała. Teraz zaś Dołohow wyglądał, jakby niewiele mu brakowało, by opanowanie poszło w las, by nie zatrzymywać go dłużej przed rzuceniem się na nią. Było to widać po jego wzroku, jakim ją wprost pożerał i po sposobie, w jaki skłonił się nieznacznie, zastygając na moment w drapieżnej pozycji. Bez słowa przeszła obok niego i wspięła się po schodach, czując na plecach jego spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, kołysząc zmysłowo biodrami, gdy podążała w górę schodów. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, ale była w zbyt wspaniałym nastroju, by się powstrzymać. Chwilę później jednak nie było już jej do śmiechu. Ledwie skręciła za róg korytarza, prowadzącego do sypialni, prawie wpadła na Bellatrix. Jej entuzjazm znacznie przygasł na widok wściekłości na twarzy siostry. Nim się obejrzała, Bella zacisnęła palce na jej ramieniu z taką siłą, że aż syknęła i wepchnęła ją do pierwszego z brzegu pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując z hukiem drzwi. Narcyza potarła obolałe ramię i przezornie cofnęła się, gdy Bellatrix blokowała drzwi zaklęciem.

- Czyś ty do reszty zgłupiała? – wysyczała groźnie Bella, podchodząc do niej powoli niczym skradający się drapieżnik.

Narcyza wyprostowała się i uniosła dumnie głowę, spoglądając na siostrę z góry.

- Nie, Bello, nie zgłupiałam. Nie potrafię natomiast zrozumieć, co ma na celu ten pokaz siły – odparła zimno.

Zaalarmowana szaleńczym błyskiem w brązowych oczach, sięgnęła błyskawicznie po różdżkę, ale jej siostra była szybsza. Rozbroiła ją niewerbalnym zaklęciem i doskoczyła, by pchnąć ją na fotel, nie przejmując się różdżką, która wylądowała niebezpiecznie blisko kominka. Narcyza mimowolnie przełknęła ślinę, gdy Bellatrix pochyliła się nisko, opierając dłonie na podłokietnikach.

- Gdzieś ty była?

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, nie jesteś moją opiekunką i nie muszę ci składać meldunków o moich poczynaniach.

Poczuła dziwną satysfakcję, gdy Bellatrix warknęła ze złością. Brunetka wyprostowała się gwałtownie, chwyciła stojącą na stoliku obok wazę i z impetem rzuciła nią w okno. Narcyza wzdrygnęła się lekko, gdy porcelana z hukiem rozbiła się w drobny mak. Spojrzała ostrożnie na siostrę, która wzięła głęboki oddech i pochyliła się z powrotem.

- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że to już nie chodzi tylko o ciebie? – wysyczała tak cicho, że blondynka musiała wytężać słuch, by zrozumieć jej słowa. – Czarnego Pana zainteresowała twoja nieobecność.

- Mam prawo opuszczać mój dom, kiedy mam na to ochotę, a wam wszystkim nic do tego.

Chciała powiedzieć więcej, ale uciszył ją gwałtownie policzek, jaki wymierzyła jej Bellatrix. Czując pulsujący ból, z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na siostrę. Nigdy wcześniej, chociaż wielokrotnie się kłóciły i były bliskie pojedynków, Bella nigdy nie posunęła się do tego, by podnieść na nią rękę. Groziła jej, obrażała, szykanowała, dręczyła, ale nie zadała jej fizycznego bólu. Aż do dziś. Po raz pierwszy Narcyza poczuła strach przed siostrą. Dotąd zawsze wiedziała, że musi się z nią liczyć, ale nie miała powodu, by się jej bać. Wręcz przeciwnie, Bellatrix od dzieciństwa absurdalnie kojarzyła jej się z bezpieczeństwem, między innymi przez to, że nie raz stawała w obronie swojej młodszej siostry. Teraz zaś wyglądała jakby płonęła w niej furia. Jej oczy błyszczały szaleństwem, twarz miała wykrzywioną z wściekłości, a ręce trzęsły jej się, gdy chwyciła szatę Narcyzy, by szarpnięciem postawić ją na nogi. Blondynka z trudem utrzymała równowagę, gdy Bella pociągnęła ją za sobą, ale za chwilę popchnęła ją na sofę. Obserwowała uważnie siostrę, która podeszła do kominka, oddychając głęboko. Pierwszy raz widziała ją w takim stanie i naprawdę nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć.

Bellatrix powoli schowała różdżkę i dopiero wówczas odwróciła się z powrotem do siostry. Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem na widok mocnego zaczerwienienia na jej policzku. Biorąc kolejny głęboki oddech na uspokojenie, podeszła niespiesznie do Narcyzy, by usiąść obok niej na sofie. Uniosła rękę i delikatnie musnęła policzek siostry, nim zanurzyła dłoń w jej miękkich, jasnych włosach. Chwyciła ramiona Narcyzy, by łagodnie obrócić ją plecami do siebie. Wyczuła jej niepokój, więc przysunęła się bliżej, wplatając palce w jasne włosy, jak to robiła za dawnych lat.

- Cyziu, Cyziu, Cyziu – zanuciła jej do ucha niemal pieszczotliwym tonem. – Moja mała Cyziu. Pamiętasz, jak ci obiecywałam, że nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić?

Narcyza przymknęła oczy, mimowolnie przypominając sobie tamten dzień. To był koniec czerwca, a Bella miała lada dzień skończyć Hogwart i jeszcze w wakacje opuścić rodzinę, by przyjąć nazwisko Lestrange. Poprzez ten ślub miała zyskać wielu zwolenników, ale było też mnóstwo osób, które zazdrościły jej przyszłej pozycji. Trzy Ślizgonki, z którymi Bella od początku szkoły dzieliła dormitorium, również były jej przeciwne. By pokazać, co sądzą o takim przywileju dla najstarszej z sióstr Black, uknuły spisek, którego ofiarą miała się stać Narcyza. Pani Malfoy pamiętała ze wszystkimi szczegółami jak te zdrajczynie dopadły ją późnym wieczorem i zamknęły ją w lochach, gdzie chciały mścić się na niej za przyszłe małżeństwo Belli. Na ratunek ruszyła jej Andromeda, która była świadkiem porwania, ale nie mogąc sobie poradzić z trzema starszymi od siebie Ślizgonkami, popędziła po Bellatrix. Chwila, w której jej przepełniona furią najstarsza siostra stanęła w progu lochu, zapadła jej w pamięć, jak nic innego. W trymiga rozprawiła się ze zdrajczyniami, po czym nakazała Andromedzie zająć się siostrą, a sama opuściła zamek, wlokąc za sobą bezwładne ciała nieprzytomnych Ślizgonek. Jeszcze tej samej nocy wślizgnęła się do dormitorium Narcyzy, by odprawić Andromedę i samej zająć jej miejsce przy łóżku najmłodszej siostry. To właśnie wtedy złożyła jej obietnicę, że nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek więcej skrzywdził Narcyzę Black. Nigdy nie zapomniała o swojej obietnicy i zawsze, kiedy tylko mogła, stawała w obronie siostry. Każdego, kto ośmielił się podnieść na nią rękę, posyłała do szpitala, bądź prosto do grobu. Zaś tych trzech zdradzieckich Ślizgonek, nikt nigdy więcej nie ujrzał.

- Byłaś u niego, prawda? – zapytała szeptem Bellatrix. Narcyza kiwnęła głową. – Z kim jeszcze się widziałaś? – Chciała obrócić się i spojrzeć na siostrę, ale Bella chwyciła jej ramiona, by ją przytrzymać delikatnie, ale stanowczo. – Nie okłamuj mnie, Cyziu, on nie był jedyną osobą, z którą się widziałaś. Nie namówiłby cię, żebyś zmieniła swoje nastawienie. Nie przekonałby cię, żebyś samą swoją postawą pokazała światu, co myślisz o Malfoyu. On by czekał, aż sama nabierzesz odwagi, by to zrobić. Przyznaj, że spotkałaś się z _Nią_ – wysyczała jej do ucha zjadliwym tonem. Narcyza wzięła głębszy oddech i uniosła dumnie głowę, mimowolnie wzorując się na swej starszej siostrze.

- Tak, Bello, widziałam się z And…

- Nie wypowiadaj jej imienia! – syknęła zjeżona Bellatrix, rozglądając się z paniką po pustym salonie. – Lepiej, żeby nikt nie słyszał gdzie byłaś. Chyba nie chcesz ściągnąć na nią niebezpieczeństwa?

Tym razem Narcyza nie dała się powstrzymać. Odsunęła się gwałtownie i obróciła, by spojrzeć uważnie na siostrę, ale Bellatrix podskoczyła jak oparzona i zerwała się z sofy, by w błyskawicznym tempie znaleźć się przy kominku. O ile wcześniej miała tylko podejrzenia, że coś się dzieje z jej siostrą, o tyle teraz była tego całkowicie pewna. Podeszła ostrożnie do Belli i chwyciła ją za ramiona, nim ta zdążyła odskoczyć. Obróciła ją gwałtownie, by spojrzeć jej w twarz i jednocześnie popchnęła ją, by przycisnąć ją do obramowania kominka.

- Bello… – szepnęła z niedowierzaniem w głosie, gdy po twarzy zawsze opanowanej i nieprzystępnej Bellatrix spłynęła błyszcząca łza.

Nim się spostrzegła, Bella objęła ją mocno, niemal pozbawiając ją tchu. Poczuła jej ciepły oddech na szyi, gdy szepnęła jej do ucha:

- Pamiętaj o rodzinie.

Zanim zdążyła zapytać ją, o co chodzi i zanim w ogóle udało jej się otrząsnąć ze zdumienia, Bellatrix odepchnęła ją gwałtownie. Jednym susem dopadła drzwi, błyskawicznie zdjęła blokujące je zaklęcia i wypadła na korytarz, pozostawiając osłupiałą Narcyzę samą.


End file.
